


swan au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Magic Revealed, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty is the new recruit of the famously evil necromancer Kurt Wagner and many speculate about her and how Kurt treats her. Yet, the oddest part of her story is not that she´s the necromancer favourite...is that she can turn into a swan when she wants to.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: another au based on a webcomic. Djinmer4 make an evil wizard Kurt who has morphed animals as his lackeys, but, they obey his every command. How would Kitty fare in this situation? And one day I may do a retaking on the swan lake, but, is not today.

The winter is harsh and cruel, his favourite season, even if it causes problems to his caravan. He´s supposed is a good idea to return to his place, the cottage he owns, in a legal way.

All of sudden, a scream hits his ears, is a feminine one but not quite human, years and years of experience taught him the difference. For a moment, Kurt was tempted to let go and whatever fate befalls on this poor person, however, his feet betrayed him as he arrives at the entrance of the pond.

The Swan pond is famous for the swans. Majestic birds that enhance the beauty of the place. Now, as Kurt watches a half-dead swan fighting for her life, the scene isn´t as gorgeous as it should be.

What a swan is doing in the winter?

The majestic bird is making sounds as almost she is talking in a human language and, as much Kurt is evil, seeing a defenceless swan on the floor is not on his plate. Poor choice of words, Kurt.

The man uses magic to clean some of the wounds, realizing she has her neck slice almost cut completely from her body, her heart, as Kurt test, is beating slowly, almost stopping.

Kurt is a wizard far more powerful than people believe, more than he let´s be perceived, so the cold does not bother him. Wrapping the bird gently in his cape, and head back home.

His lackeys, lack of better word, don´t feel cold, in fact, they don´t feel anything unless Kurt tells them so.

"What are you doing in this weather, little swan?" Kurt asked already in the laboratory, the little swan opens her eyes tired and so weak and emits a sound that Kurt is sure means Fuck you in her language.

Kurt is amused by the reply as the swan pass out.

___________________

The sun is still showing its face even if is winter, mere flashes of light, so unlike the spring where the sun is free from any inhibition. The swan didn´t have time to ponder more as her hand tries to catch, furtively, the little light the sun is giving.

And as soon realizes her beautiful white wings are exchange form arms, the ex-swan, did the only thing any creature can do. Scream. Except, her voice, the swan-like voice, is replaced by a human voice.

(My dear, when you were hatched, you get the most beautiful voice ever)

"What´s happening?" her eyes gaze at her feet, legs and arms, not forgetting the mammary glands. "What´s this? Fox, you stupid trickster, I´ll kill you"

"Fox? Oh, hello, you've wakened "a new voice joins the conversation and Kitty didn´t need introductions to see who it was. Her mouth, so human, open and closes for a moment as Kitty in a silly attempt, puts the others blankets around her to mimic her wings. The intimidation didn´t work at all.

"I know who you´re." she speaks warily of his presence she may have a different body but she´s not naive and stupid to not know the necromancer" fur that matches with the darkest night, sucking the light of it. Golden eyes that can haunt you, very soul, teeth that are sharpened and can render your flesh without a problem, the necromancer that controls life and death, Nightcrawler" she speaks with reverence in her fear, then breaks a little "do you know Nightcrawler are worms?"

"Aside from the worms comments, no one ever makes such poetic description of me, I'm flattered," the necromancer said and pull a chair to sit next to her using his tail. "You must have questions, so...ask away"

"Ah, thank you, my first question is: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?" The ex-swan exclaimed visible upset, once again, using the blankets as homemade wings. It wasn´t effective again.

" Ok, I found you a couple of days ago, your swan body was badly injured, you´re close of dying" Kurt stated looking grimly at the ex-swan, who in turn is pale "however, your soul refused to die, as your body couldn´t handle the damages, my best solution was to change you into something else, a human was the most compatible with you"

This takes the Ex-Swan by surprise.

"So, I will never again be a beautiful swan?" she asked feeling crestfallen.

"No, it means you´re now a human, you must survive this winter as your swan body is far too weak to handle, once the winter is over we can finish the magic to heal the swan body, however, "Kitty is not liking the word, however, "you can´t be a swan forever, you are in a condition similar to werewolf, you can be a human and a swan. Not both, you can learn to control your transformation, maybe a few days as a swan but you´ll return as human"

The Ex-Swan is thinking and pondering. Being a human is never in her plans. Of course, there are some advantages in being a human, that Fox fears them as life depends on it....revenge is a way of the swans too.

"I suppose is better than never being a swan again, ok, now I have to ask" narrowing her eyes and gazing at him " I know about you, I know about those....golden coins that people use to pay for your service and I suppose I can´t just bite your nose to do my bidding"

"Bite my nose?" Kurt is confused. The Ex-Swan is happy to share this store.

"A few years ago, a rooster starts to take care of a snake´s egg, of course, I knew what this would bring, so I went to the next village, full of mages and bite the nose of one of them and bring the wizard to take care of the basilisk egg before it was hatched...no golden coins need" Kitty is feeling a tad bit smug and Kurt think is cute.

"No, I wouldn´t like very much if you bite my nose, as for payment, I did for free" this shock the Ex-Swan very much "I like swans and a dead one brings bad luck. Now, there´s the question I want to ask: what you´ll do now?"

"Isn´t it obvious? Stay here and wait for the winter to end, oh" she emits a sad sound now as her eyes look down, to her feet, to the ground and to anything else but his eyes "my family must be worried sick. We never stay here for the winter..." the Ex-Swan is sobbing "stupid Fox"

Stupid Swan. She thought privately. Stupid me.

Kurt is not good at comforting people, but, even so, is better to let her cry a little. Kurt can understand this is a big step in her life

"You don´t mind to live here with a necromancer?" Kurt asked amused once the Ex-Swan is drying her tears, the only reply is shaking her head. "Uhm, you may have to do some works to help around here," Kurt thought as no good deed go unpunished "but that´s for later, stay here and wait for the winter to go away, by the way, do you have a name?"

She speaks her swan name and the necromancer is at the loss to how to enunciate this correctly.

"Kitty, is a cute joke among my kin, I did act like a kitten when I was smaller, so my kin calls me Kitty" now Kitty speaks and Kurt nods.

They shake hands and Kurt kissed her small one, once Kitty is intrigued by the gesture the man asked.

"Is it bad?"

"Is strange, can you not kiss again until I decided if is a good or bad strange?" she asked and Kurt nods. Using his magic Kurt hand winter clothes to her.

  
"The advantage of being human is that we have ways to fool the winter, dress this, I´ll wait outside, we have much to talk, Kitty"

Kitty nods and once he leaves the woman decides to dress. That stupid Fox fears human...Kitty is a human now. Swans do like revenge more than humans realize.

 

 

 


	2. Spring ball

N/A: The ball we all wait and need. Piotr here is based on the AoA´s version. Kitty, here, is not a sociopath nor a born, sexy and yesterday, she´s a mix of human and magical animal…understand some things, she cares for others and some she just doesn´t care. Does evil Wizard Kurt want to destroy this kingdom? Sure. It won´t cross with her interested. Speaking like that Kitty could be morally grey to evil here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)  

[Kitty´s dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Delegant%2Bdress%26rlz%3D1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjjya-Q3s3gAhXcKrkGHZWrDPgQ_AUIDigB%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D657%23imgrc%3DIRoDlR6PCnQ3dM%3A&t=ZGZkYzk3YWY1ZTc1NDg1YzBkN2E2YzRhY2EwMTM2YmVjZWM0ODM0NyxqMVRXNnRXQg%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182966912646%2Fswan-au-spring-ball&m=1)

Spring arrives and flowers are blooming making the land flourish and reborn. Of course, Spring is also the fertility season, for some, and to others love. The king of Xarxon is ready to marry. Not for a romantic reason as the others believe.

Xarxon is facing a financial and economic crisis and the great 7 kingdoms aren´t not so keen to lead more money to this country, their states and cities are bankrupted. And Piotr Rasputin is not a man people would trust to use the money wisely or trust with anything.

His advisers craft a ball, with magic and sweet words to the right people, to the last minute. The people of Xarxon is not thrilled by this news, much less the fact they aren´t invited to the ball.

And this is hardly something to shock anyone. Monarch being incompetent are a thing too and their end is predictable, however, one Necromancer thinks that Xarxon could use a new direction.  
____________________________  
“Remember, what we talk?” Kurt asked once Kitty finally put the fancy dress. The dress used to belong to one of the members of his cult, a woman that thought she could manipulate him with sex. She was wrong, however, the dress fits Kitty nicely.

“Yes, yes, be a beautiful swan!” Kitty replied nonchalant rolling her eyes and looking herself in the mirror “you know, just because I´m a swan does not mean you can make swan´s jokes” Her tone is straightforward and piecing her gaze at him, the Necromancer seems not to mind too much “The plan is to seduce him” there´s a certain gross in her tone that does not match her regal features.“ and drive him crazy, yes, been there, done that”

Adjusting the dress a little more, Kitty now is satisfied with the image the mirror express. Turning to the man, Kitty then ask how she looks?

“You looks far prettier than the others princess, I dare say” Kitty is bemused as Kurt is about to make a pun “you look as beautiful as a swan”

“You do know Nightcrawlers are worms and I know birds that will be glad to eat nightcrawlers” replied drily as Kurt merely chuckles then at this, the man takes out a lipstick and starts to apply on Kitty´s lips.

“In all seriousness, you´re his type and he´ll go nuts for you, once he does fall …I´ll strike” once the lipstick is applied, Kitty kissed his check"too much red is not a good colour for swans, nightcrawler" she replied and affirms that now she´s ready for her part.

_________________________  
Piotr was instructed to talk with the richer princess in all the landing, princess Lorna, for example, is a good case for his need. The green haired princess did not seem interested in the Russian man, per se, she keeping asking about his sister.

Piotr has a younger sister, named Illyana Rasputin, a girl with a talent for magic that even Wanda, her sister, respect and Lorna is intrigued about the mysterious figure of Illyana Rasputin.

“She´s in the convent now!” Piotr replied bitterly"the convent of Saint Marie is the safest place for her, now, if you have any more questions about my sister, please, direct them to my adviser,“ and stomps away from Lorna.

"Rude!” she speaks and goes away. All the guests are here and none of them catches his fancy. Piotr is in a dilemma, how to get funds? Incest is not seeing fondly unless you´re well-liked and stupidly rich and his sister makes her point across by leaving the country as soon as she can.

The man is stuck in his musing that didn´t notice that his feet lead him to the royal gardens. He saw a woman, so beautiful, wearing something that not even Genosha could afford and singing something with such a voice that the ball is forgotten.

This woman is his.

“Who is singing such a splendid song? ” Piotr asked, not even Yana, using her magic and the best tutelage could have ever sung in such way. “Oh, I´m just a woman, who does not like crowded places, and you?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Piotr asked and the woman laughs such a pretty sound, “What´s your name?”

“Kitty” she adds as her eyes are now blue “my name is Kitty and I was looking for you, where were you, silly goose?”

“Let´s get married as soon as possible” Piotr make a gesture to take Kitty to the ball, inside, to show everyone his wife. Kitty disagrees. “I’ve got a health problem, I can deal with that much people, could you be a dear and explain to them. I´ll be here, waiting for you”

“I´ll be right back”

_________________  
Lorna was finishing her martini, the only good thing in this party, when Piotr returns and speaks, with satisfaction in his voice and a madding gleam in his eyes. How did he found a wife and is better everyone get away. Someone make the dumb decision to ask a question to the monarch, the response? Piotr tosses him away telling the others to leave.

“I have the most gorgeous woman as my bride, OUT!” the man hurls and no one dares to defy, Lorna takes her escort and leaves…feeling insulted, she came all the way here to meet Magik and couldn´t even do that.

“That was the most outrageous night of my life” Lorna replied entering in the carriage “at least, the martini was good”

______________________________  
One of his advisers, a man with a white streak on the right side of his raven hair, speaks with care this time about the new bride. Piotr deemed the room safe enough to introduced the future Queen of Xarxon goes to the garden screaming like a lunatic “They´re gone, my love, gone…We can be together forever”

The man with the white stream instructed the others to follow the king, after all, this is about their queen.

Arriving in the gardens all they found is Piotr screaming like a loon a swan swing far away from him, in a small lake the garden have(it´s a bit dirty the swan´s beauty is not making miracles to make people forget about this) the advisers look at each, in silence, all agreeing about the mental state of the man.

One of them noticed a small cut on the swan´s neck. This makes the elderly adviser snap and using a paralysing spell. Piotr is stuck in his place.

“Your insanity goes too far, I´ve enough,  you´ll rot in prison for your crimes…hurt a swan is an offence against God” the man speaks “we shouldn´t have been silent as his insanity gets worse and worse”

The man with white streak suggests an option, Yana far too young to inherit the throne, how about Klaus? He could assume the role until Yana has the proper age to rule.

“Excellent suggestion, my friend” one of them pipes in and all are in agreement, even if Klaus is a former student of the Demonic Necromancer, still is a better choice than Piotr.

The man with a white streak, once the crown is taking the paralysed Piotr away, replied that he wants to make sure the swan is alright. The others nod, Swans are a gift from God, the swan approaches the man only when they are alone.

“You did good, he´s pretty crazy too, but…you are magnificent” The man reveals himself as Kurt then asks “and your neck?”

The Swan changes to Kitty. Gingerly touching her neck and not flinching when Kurt does the same. “Serious, how is your neck?”

“It´s still hurting a little but is manageable, I swear"His finger retrieve from the mark of her scar once touches her own delicate fingers. "Oh, thank you, what will happen now?”

“I get my payment, and my silly student get his wish….for a time being, I don´t think he realizes how powerful Illyana Rasputin is…"there´s an evil smile on his face "better not take ideas to hung the throne”

“There´s always this possibility, the other prince was ready to kill half of his family to achieve that, humans are strange sometimes” Kitty replied and then asks “wait, won´t people noticed the absence of the white streak dude?”

Kurt waves her worries away. “I can take care of this little problem, now, do you want to go home?”

“The ball is over? Man, that´s the worst ball ever. Much worse than the prince who wanted to kill half of his family to reach on power” Kitty stand up and Kurt chuckles one last time as the woman is grumbling.

“Now, if you want to dance…"Kurt offers his hand "I know a place”

“Are you a good dancer?”

“For a swan? I think so”

“Careful, I do know a bird who wants to eat nightcrawler”


	3. Intimidation

N/A: The animals are very bitter at Kitty, she´s clearly Evil Wizard Kurt´s favourite. As for their relationship baby steps.

The sound of children gushing at the circus´s attraction is actually the only sound to be heard if someone really pays attention, as parents indulge in their kids' imagination. A nice woman with curly hair and a kind smile(and a graceful way of speaking and move resembling the most beautiful swan) captivate the hearts and minds of everyone who enters in the circus.

"Lady, Lady," one of the kids asked free from their parent´s supervision "you´re very pretty, like a swan" the kids replied in unison.

"Oh, that´s cute, would you said I´m the most beautiful swan ?" the kids' nods and the woman identified herself as Kitty smiles pleased and gave two tickets, for free, to the kids, but make them swear to not spread this little fact to anyone else.

She can´t give free tickets. That´s not the job of a ticket office. The kids' solemn swear. Happily to being able to see more of the circus.

Once the kids are out of her view, lost in the crow of people gushing and talking excitedly about the attraction of the moment, so much, that no one seems to noticed a blue fur little creature bamfing next to her. Playing with her free lock of hair absently to the world.

"Hello, little one, " Kitty replied using her middle finger to caress his fur and chubby belly. "Does Kurt has all he needs?" the creature nods affirming her question and Kitty let a lazy smile reaches her face, her job is done now, "So, if your part of the job is over, do want to come with me to the city? I want to buy more milk and ...I´ve seen enough of the main attraction, what do you say?" the little creature readily agrees to jump in her shoulder. As Kitty is leaving the circus she can hear the screamings.  
_____________________________  
Kitty returns later with milk and the bamf as Kurt explains, in such tender and soft way, what really happened. Kitty nods and pipes a few questions here and there as Kurt does answers honestly. A pair of eyes look at the scene with anything but fondness for this new guest.

Their names hardly matter now, but, they go for what they used to be. A wolf, a snake, an owl and a possum. All caught Kurt´s attention in a way or another and they must all obey and live with their consequences.

Yet, Kitty is treated so gently and kind. Offering free tickets? She can do it with no repercussion. Kitty can take as many days offs she pleased, she can win presents too.

The snake remembers oh so vividly the time Kitty´s feet were burned because of the inane creature didn´t comprehend that some places have an amount of heat which can burn the skin of her feet. Kurt was tender and kinder with HER. The snake did have to improve once she experiments with the burning sensation.

Wolf, Snake, Owl and possum know Kitty is a Swan, never was a secret from the circus, but, is a secret why Kurt cares so much for this little Swan. A free Swan chooses to be here.

"Who does she think she is?" Snake replied letting her tongue be the only indication she is not fully human. Wolf eyes the Swan as now she is walking side by side with Kurt and his minions.

"A swan needs to know this is not a place for her kind" the word was spoken with utter disdain as his cup is being filled by the possum. The owl decides to throw her two cents as well.

"If the master favour her, then, it would be best to let it go, if he gets tired of her...she´ll get the same fate as the others, for the time being, let us not make any hasty decision as this will backfire for us" the owl lift her cup as possum pour more beverage for the owl. The group as an odd dynamic, Possum is more of a servant than a true member of the group, yet, they still let the creature roams in their territory and sometimes offer protection. The keyword here: sometimes.

"You´re a symbol of wisdom, Owl, how come you ended up in this situation?" mock the snake lifting her cup to the possum to fill again, "I said ...it won´t hurt to just introduce ourselves to the new girl" the snake now drinks her beverage pleased with herself.

Wolf take the lead role as speaks with a final tone in his voice "yes, Snake is right, let´s have a chat with the Swan"

Possum is the only one who didn´t contribute to the conversation.

_____________________________  
One day, Kurt informs Kitty he needs to go to the city to gather more supplies for the living a few materials for his....plans. Kitty nods and bides him farewell, she spends part of her time helping the human(a small percentage on the circus) and gets to know them a little better.

Once their chore is over. Kitty is walking by the tents used for the attractions. Her elegant fingers touch the fabric of the tent, the red with yellow lines, gingerly. The fabric seems so soft but at the same time, it feels impossible to rip.

Of course, Kitty realized that she´s not alone as a pair of eyes make itself know in the darkest corner of the tent. Wolf, Snake and Owl all show up ready to have a small chat with the Swan.

"Hello, little Swan" Wolf shows his canines in his small talk and Kitty let go of the fabric to gaze at his eyes "we see you walking around, thinking you own this place and we don´t like this"

"Oh, really?" Kitty crosses her arms " I don´t think I ever walk as if I own this place, if I do, I would employ wolfs and snakes that love to get drunk each night, I would fire you if I was the owner...but, of course, Kurt is and if you have complains go after Kurt, not me"

She makes a motion to walk away but the wolf hurls and groans as his kin did when asserting dominance. His fangs are visible and Kitty has the flashback of her encounter with the Fox. Her reaction was noticed by the Wolf who primes himself as being the leader of the pack and continues.

Steady steps. He wants to teach her a lesson. A swan needs to know who is in charge, where she is in the hierarchy.

"I´d think I dislike you, but, as a kind leader of this pack, I can help you. First" wolf is getting closer and closer of Kitty, "I think you need to learn, humility and the first step for that is ...." Wolf jump to bite Kitty or to hurt her or even scared the poor Swan. That was the plan, however, the reality was not kind with the wolf as Kitty take from her pocket a knife and stuck on his right eye hard. The knife practically enters from his eyeball in such a way that the knife is stuck there.

Wolf scream with anger, fear and pain. Kitty takes the Wolf and throws at the Snake. By the sound of "crek," something was broke to Snake or Wolf. Kitty takes another knife, from her other pocket, and aim to the owl who is too fearful to move.

Owl was sure the Swan would either run away or someone would come to her rescue.

"Owl! we´re birds here, right? So, let´s be friends, Owl...because I don´t have to hurt another bird, but I´ll if that happened again, got it?" Kitty replied with the knife in hands. Owl nods and Kitty leaves the other animal behind.

Later, when Kurt is back, the only questioned made was why she is cleaning bloody knives.

"...Kurt? your wolf has an accident and now lost an eye, will that be a problem?" she asked now facing him. Kurt shurgs mentioned he could either heal him or get a new Wolf.

"Am I replaceable to you? There´s many birds and women out there....if you want ...There´s a peacock" she speaks but trails off in her sentence and Kurt takes her face, tenderly, as his golden eyes gaze into her brown eyes. "I know you´re evil...so if you want to replace me"

"Who said I want to replace you? I can get any wolf without a problem, but you? Is a rarity that I want to keep to myself, so, don´t think I can get another you like you. That´s impossible and never gone to happen"

"Good to hear that"

"Katzchen, are you the reason for my wolf have an accident with his eye?"

"Yes"

"Ok, just checking"

___________________  
In Xarxon, the new king regent is named Proteus. In a short period of 6 months, Xarxon morphed into a new place, get a new social-economic status and get an upgrade in their political affairs. Good news for the people of Xarxon that does not want to see the old king not even painted in gold. Another good news is that princess Illyana Rasputin is finally back.

They may hate Piotr, however, they love the princess and her presence back makes be akin to a white pigeon of peace.

Illyana is currently in her room. The First Born princess of Genosha is visiting Proteus, a royal courtesy as Xarxon is a neighbour of Genosha. Princess Lorna, the middle child and second princess(Pietro and Wanda are twins) have the task of making a polite talk with the beloved princess, Illyana Rasputin.

Illyana is with her faithful friend, Rhane Sinclair, getting dressed to talk with the princess. No, in fact, they already are ready. Yana just wants to make a few points clears before going to the meeting.

"Are you sure?" Rhane asked for the last time. "I mean, Genosha has some flaws, I think we all know what I´m talking about"

"I know, but, they are best as allies than enemies" Yana assured her friend "Proteus is a student from the necromancer...you can be sure my brother´s insanity was caused by him...well, my brother was never sane or a nice person...But his sudden case of wanting to marry a swan or hurt a swan and then Proteus being the regent...has his finger" Yana respond putting her royal crown " I know that our mines produce gems and the Necromancer, that son of a bitch" Rhane speaks about language " Is getting a fair share of gems for free. Sure as payment"

"But you won´t do anything against Proteus ....?"

"No, because he´s useful to me ...for now" Yana´s tone is sombre and in moments like this Rhane remembers she was raised by Belasco and his wife.

"Well, you sure won´t do this alone, me and the New Mutants are here to help, you can count on us" Rhane declares fierce

"Thank you" her tone is soft now "I´ll need all the allies I can, I send letters to Dani, Sam and Paige, Roberto and Amara and Doug"now she ponders for a moment "he´s with Excalibur now and I think I would like to meet them, if they are trustworthy maybe they can help"

Rhane nods and opens the door for the princess to go. Both girls are now ready to face Princess of Genosha, Lorna Dane.

Lorna Dane heard many tales about Princess Illyana from Wanda. The girl is sharp like a sword, don´t cross her or you won´t have a second chance. Wanda is one of most powerful witches Lorna knows(not being biased here) so, if Wanda is speaking highly of Yana...then Lorna is expecting great things from this Princess.

Except, the fearsome Illyana is still a child. Still has baby fat on her features. Lorna can´t believe this is the deadly witch from hell Wanda speaks so highly. She is just a child.

Then again, Lorna was just a child when she killed for the first time.

"Princess Illyana Rasputin is an honour to finally meet you" Lorna make the right measures and bows to this occasion. The other Princess laughs amused and dismissed the formalities "I´m here to express my sorry for the condition of your brother and to offer a friendly hand to Xarxon"

"Are you sure?" Illyana speaks calmly and amused at the same time " Because Genosha never offered a friendly hand to Xarxon before" she speaks and walks like a prey seizing his victims and Lorna is impressed and terrified that this girl can´t act like her age.

Actually, Lorna never could act like her age.

"Yes, we never offer a hand before, that was because of old politicians and rules, now, we have a new start ahead of us, new possibilities" Lorna replied politely.

"Yes, the possibility of an alliance to help dethrone Magneto" Rhane answers and Yana calms Lorna´s spirits telling they are inside a magical barrier of her. No one can hear their conversation.

"In that case, yes, there´s this possibility as well" Lorna speaks now understanding why Wanda is often praising Yana. "I suppose that if you didn´t kill me now or snitch me...you want to enter in the rebellion?"

"Is very convenient for the first Princess to talk with the king regent, instead of Yana, no one will suspect our talk" Rhane explained joining the conversation " Proteus is a former student or still is a student from the Necromancer and the payment to be able to sit in the throne is a good share of gems...half of what the mines produce goes to the necromancer" Rhane finishes and Lorna now can understand where this is going.

"Help Genosha may open doors to me as well, I want a few favours in return, we all deal with the Necromancer in a way or another. Our sister made a terrible....lack of judgment many years ago and now, Genosha has a tie with him...I want to explore this tie. I want to get rid of any trace of the Necromancer"

"You´re extremely powerful. Powerful enough to defeat him?"

Yana looks at Rhane then at the ceiling. The image of the founders of this kingdom seems a copy-paste to Yana. She remembers Belasco, she remembers her time in Limbo, the New Hell.

"Yes, I´m"

 

 

 

 


	4. Excalibur

N/A: So, I was thinking about this part for while and all I can say is 1) Kitty may side with Kurt but she´s not a heartless monster 2) I think I´m building a Yana VS Kurt fight here. Also, Excalibur may not know this...but they threw a plan Kurt was crafting and the man is not happy about it. **  
**

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld

Logan is a trustworthy informer that Brain often prefers to work. Ever since their last mission on Cadeluria, where an evil wizard was causing chaos, Logan starts to give pieces of advice about safety. For an unknown reason, Logan is hitting that maybe killing that wizard was not a wise idea. Brian can concede it was not an ideal solution, however, as Meggan and Rachel point outs, that man was ready to kill them and the small village in the name of Der Meister.

Recently, their main city is being attacked by a curse, one that not even his sister Betsy, one of powerful curse-breaker ever, couldn´t lift from the city. Not even Susan Storm, another curse-breaker, had any success. Logan wasn´t very comfortable when he did mention one last source.

“Don´t anger him. I think he´s still...upset” Logan offers as this is the final instruction. Captain Britain could sense Logan is hiding something, yet, the situation is more urgent.

* * *

 

“I don´t like this” Rachel voice what every other member of the team is feeling. Dough, the youngest member of the group is using his ability to navigate the team, no one here speaks German. They stop as they finally spot the right house.

Speaking German did help, while, the eerier silence of the neighbourhood and the “servants” who are doing the housekeeping job(such as gardening) are quite. No eye contact, only doing the chore robotically.

“Ah, Sie Kommen alle in einem Stück an, so eine Schande” the deep voice cuts the silence, while the servants still repeat their task. Doug´s eyes widen at his words along with his looks, remembering Logan´s word about the necromancer´s look, the youngest member of the team looks away.

“He´s not happy to see us” Doug explained and feel something is odd going on. Brian and Rachel can see how the situation is strange. As for Meggan, Gloriana morphs into a big muscled dwarf (Logan also tell her how he likes pretty woman and can be quite annoying. Meggan can take the hint and does not wish to be hit on by a creepy necromancer)

“I can´t just let you be here...my servants feel disturbed by your presence here” Kurt stated as now the servant look at Excalibur with a demented smile on his face. Causing others to fear for their safety.

Except, inside his house is not helping either. Kurt, sitting on his chair, resemble more a king ready to execute someone than anything else.

“Necromancer” Captain Brain tried but his words didn´t break the sensation Kurt is sending. “We came here seeking your help, the city of Davos is with a serious curse”

Rachel could try to add something, the woman is way tougher than Brain. What was Rachel´s speech will have to be delayed as a new person enters the room. Gloriana watches the strangers enter and has to admit she seems far too tranquil(and free) to be living here.

Brian noticed the blue dress, a few weeks ago, before the incident with the curse, Betsy and Meggan are talking about dresses for the wedding. A blue dress, perfect for their wedding, Betsy even joke she would prefer in the colour purple(“it´s my colour”) bottom line, is a very expensive dress.

Rachel and Gloriana watch as the woman´s face almost glow in joy as she recognizes who they are.

“Oh my God, you are Excalibur” the woman moves gracefully to them to talk, while they had an emergency, they admit is much better to speak with this woman than...face the gaze of the necromancer. “I´m a fan” she speaks excitedly.

Kurt´s gaze didn´t improve with the arrival of this woman, instead, it gets worse. Looking at Excalibur as they are fresh meat. Not a good signal.

“You´re Captain Britain” the woman points at Brian “you´ re Gloriana, my family speaks so fondly of you! you´re the real heroine and my youngest cousin admires you deeply” Meggan can´t help to feel flattered even if the situation is a bit stranger “You are the new Pheonix, saved many people last month with your quick thinking” Rachel is flatter as well but still keeps her eyes on Kurt. “And you´re Doug, the newest member of Excalibur, decipher several languages in the span of 5 minutes. Oh, my name is Kitty, nice to meet you all”

“Katzchen!” Kurt calls her and the woman turns to him, no fear in her eyes, just a childish curiosity and mischief as the woman goes to where he´s sitting.

“Don´t be cranky me and the bamfs finish your project, silly, and your bad mood can be heard from here” her smile vanish as she whispers to him. Doug can translate any language, but, he needs to hear first.

“They killed my student, Tadashi, and I need him for my plan...they delay it and it was a very inconvenient thing for me” Kurt stated.  

“Yes, but they are heroes. That´s what they do. And is not like Tadashi is dead still. Plus, you can get your revenge by helping them”

“How so?”

“The payment, they have 4 on his group, take one of them to work on your circus and offers the help” Kurt smiles at that, a much cleaner version of what he was planning “ James is getting old, a young boy like him” she look at Doug for a moment “ will help in his last job and while you won´t hurt the boy, no, I won´t let you, the others will be terrified and you´ll get your revenge”

Silence regains the room. Excalibur breaks it by making a passionate speech. Kurt stops the speech and now has the word.

“I talk with Kitty and she makes me change my mind, so, Excalibur I´m willing to hear you now”

“A fatal curse has spread on our city” Rachel show the images of the symbol of the curse “ can you lift the curse?”

“Yes” the reply was followed with a false sense of relief “ as for my payment, I want one of you to work on my circus for a month” this was followed by angry protest and Kurt smiles watching them argue with Kurt and with himself.

Kitty is paying attention to the confusion.

“I´d it” Doug replied with confidence, once making a blood contract with Kurt saying the necromancer can´t hurt or much less Kill Doug and once the month is over he´s free to go. There are some loopholes can explore. Kitty look at him seriously, ok,  fewer loopholes he can explore.

_____________________________

Back home, Brian mentioned something to Meggan, in private.

“Did you noticed the dress that Kitty lady was wearing?”

“Oh,” she teased “ you like a petite woman?”

“No, is not like that, that dress is the same from that magazine you and Betsy were talking about” Brian explained and Meggan now nods, yes, it was the same dress “do you know what this means?”

“That you really like to talk fashion with your sister?” Meggan jokingly asked then got serious “or that woman is richer enough to buy the dress or the necromancer buy for her”

“Which makes me think, how can we be sure she´s not under his control?” Brian inquiry frowning 

“Once, Betsy told me, the best type of mind controller is the one where you don´t notice” Meggan answers.

“And, what do you think?”

“...He´s the evilest creature in the world, I think he could and is doing something like that, but, what we can do?”

A new voice joins the conversation.

“Illyana Rasputin” Doug replied hopefully “ is a sorceress that has the ability to defeat Kurt”

The name Illyana Rasputin has now another meaning. Hope.


	5. His family

N/A: I did think about this part. Kitty meeting his family. And aside from building more Yana and Kurt fight, I also want to add more elements here. Basilisks is one of them as well as Kitty being more badass than Kurt.

Talia is wearing her best dress. Her mother often taught the importance of looking your best, no matter the situation, your blood is royal and people will judge you for your appearance. Show your best even if inside you feel like crying. And this Talia´s golden rule.

This weekend, the princess lied to her family saying she will train some of the new members of the X-men, in reality, she is going to visit her father. Something her family(by mother´s side) takes issues with such meetings. Kurt was never the one to care in keeping good impressions.

Arriving in her father´s lair is always a feeling(not always a good one) as the house resembles uncanny valley and Talia still thinks lifeless dolls will attack her. What makes the scene less creepy is the addition of a pound.

The pound was created artificially as in the past Kurt never had a pound, much less one like this. What makes the pound even more breathtaking and relaxing is the lonely swan swinging peacefully.

Careful, Talia. Swans can still be pretty nasty if provoked. Even the prettiest ones.

She arrives at the margins of the pound and observes the swan. Such a beautiful creature. Talia noticed a light scar on swan´s neck. A small detail that didn´t break the perfection of the swan´s beauty.

The swan regards the blue girl. For some odd reason, Talia fixed her hair, tales about swans fly through her head and the fact her father has a swan now has to mean something.

Always be polite with a swan. They are smart and prideful creatures. Don´t like insolence. Pietro learns this in the hardest way.

"Hello, Swan, you´re beautiful" Talia speaks as the swan blinks and nods prompting the woman to continue "I came here to see my father, so, I don´t have bread to feed you, but, I could ask him about it" Talia has a sense that the swan seems surprised by the fact Talia is the daughter of the Necromancer. The swan gentle and gracefully leaves the pond.

"There are you, Talia" Kurt calls her attention to the right way making the blue woman forget about the swan on her left. Kurt has a curious expression.

"You have a daughter?!" a new voice gains Talia´s attention and her total surprise. The swan is changed into a pretty woman who looks confused at Talia and at Kurt.

"Uhm, yes, I suppose we ought to talk about this" Kurt explained somewhat shameful.

"So" Talia starts once the introductions are over and all explanations are given " you found an injury Kitty" she can´t say swan as this would be too strange, then again, maybe dating a magical swan is the normal thing Kurt ever date and that says a lot about his dating past "and helps her and now she´s helping you. And you were thinking of telling me that?"

"Yes, I was just looking for the right words " Kitty and Talia share the same look of incredulity and Kurt tries to amend the situation " I was careless and I should have told more about the other. Kitty, I did state having kids" the woman nods feeling still a bit confused and crestfallen. "and Talia I told I´m seeing someone. Grant, I could have handled this better but at least you´re knowing this from me"

"I suppose," Talia speaks. Never forget Kurt is an evil wizard. "So, Kitty are you liking to be a human?"

"Is not so different from my other life," she speaks freely and Talia is happy for that. Never forget her father is evil. "I learn something new each day, is an endless adventure and little one, he´s not controlling my mind" her tone is poisoned and refined until the last part where Kitty rests her face on her right hand and looks at Talia, before the other could deny such claims, "your face says all. That boy from Excalibur thought the same. And I´m aware of your father´s reputation and past, I know what he´s and I´m comfortable with that. He´s not controlling me and I don´t have an agenda. If you want to make sure I´m not an evil woman using your father. I have the truth collar. You can make questions if you want"

Talia shakes her head. This woman is not being controlled by him.

"I just want to make sure you understand...father is a great man, but, he´s evil time and time again" Talia explained kindly and Kitty nods.

"I´m still here. Talia is rude to talk about your father when he´s right here" Kurt reprimed mildly and Talia waves him off, after all, the man does that with Talia and Damian all the time.

"I know what he´s and he knows what I´m. There are no secrets among us...and now I know you"

"Damien will be pleased to meet you. The last " Talia can´t say girlfriend and Kitty have enough intelligence to understand and suggest the word, woman, " woman was not so nice, no, don´t look at me like that, father, she wasn´t and me and Damien warn you."

Talia and Kurt go back and forth until the blue woman returns to her point.

"You seem to be a nice person and anyone that can bring a bit of kindness into his dark soul is welcome. So, Kitty, good luck and thank you" Talia replied calmly.

"Oh, thank you. I don´t think I´m doing anything that worth the thank you from a princess, loving this evil asshole is not the hardest thing I´ve done ...is easier" Talia watches as Kurt feels moved (blushing purple in such innocuous way as his tail flip in a more fanatical state. Just like Talia.) "However, if you want to congratulate me, why not the time when I stop the Swan Lake to be infested with Basilisk?"

"What?" Talia asked and now Kurt laughs amused at his daughter reaction. The laughter is so similar to Talia.

"Or you could wait until I kill the fox." the last part Talia didn´t understand but judging by her determination this is not a joke and Swans love revenge(hey, like dad does!)

"Never mind, Talia, Kitty has hate for this Fox, but, you came here to visit me, how are things in the Genosha?" Now Talia´s face gets serious as the woman speaks carefully "Dad, mother would be furious if she knew I told you this but...using a loophole here...I can only say to be careful with Princess Illyana Rasputin. She´s far more powerful than you believe"

"Oh, I heard that name" Kitty pipes in "Doug speak highly of this Princess saying she is extremely powerful"

"Right, and I should be impressed?" Kurt asked albeit bored with this talk.

"Dad, she was taught by Belasco and many claims she is better than you. So, be careful"

"Belasco?!" Now, this gains Kurt´s attention. That lech does only take the best of the best. Is Illyana Rasputin so powerful?

Talia leaves Kurt and Kitty as she has to return home. Her cover-up can´t last long. Kurt is now musing about this Illyana Rasputin(Belasco would never teach a weakling) and only stop when Kitty is holding the teacup squeezing but not breaking.

"How many kids do you have?" Kitty asked in a disheartened tone.

"The truth? I´m very old, Katzchen and I have several children along the years" Kurt speaks carefully.

"I see, we swans...don´t do that. If I take you, it will be forever. Look, I´m smart enough to know you´re evil and you´re immortal. You´re far too good looking to be waiting for a magical swan to be human, even though a certain German Prince did just that" she jokes but carries on using the same tone of voice "I can accept you wanting to take the world, because quite frankly, humans do that all the time. Conquer, destroy and created kingdoms. You are not the only source of evil in the world."

"However, I´m not here to feel cheated on. As I said, when I take you is for life, I don´t want to find out you have kids with random women because you can and I don´t want to have kids with random men, can you really be faithful?"

"I´m not a good man, Katzchen, I conquer many kingdoms and did many bad things, however, if you fear that I´ll put a baby in any woman I see, rest assured, as much media love to paint me as a manwhore, when I take you, I don´t plan to share you with anyone else or waste time with anyone else. When I love, I love deeply" his gaze is intense.

"Ok, I need to think about it. Are more children of you coming to meet us?"

"I believe not"  
________________

Princess Yana is a growing name that Proteus knows is far greater than his own. If he had plans to be the ruler for good, those plans died as soon Yana returns. The Princess is talking about the gem mines and Proteus is in trouble.

If Yana reveals the scheme all Proteus good working will be for nothing, so far, the Princess hasn´t done that.

Yana is not hiding she dislike the man. Proteus knows he´s outmatched and knows Genosha is supporting Yana, not him.

As for Yana, she believes information is vital. So, when Doug, once returning from his one month deal with the necromancer told her everything.

"Who is this woman? Kitty?" Yana asked and the other members have no clue. Amara and Sunspot using their influence try to fish information about her, nothing was found.

"Excalibur meet her?" Doug nods "Ok, I want to talk with Excalibur"

 

 

 


	6. a mission

N/A: I confess this idea was in my mind for a while. I got to do something just between Kitty and the Basilisk will be important as well Grayson!Frollo and the conflict Yana vs Kurt. One step at a time here.

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld

Rachel Grey is the first to admit this is a damn plan and a suicide mission. Princess Yana may be the salvation of the world, however, nothing says what will save them if this fails.

Subtle is not her forte. That´s a given at this point. With the fate of the world in her shoulder, Rachel can pretend to make small talk with this Kitty woman as if nothing is at stakes.

"You know, when you told us your name" Rachel speaks leaning on the wall of the room as Captain Britain and his now wife, Gloriana, are talking with the Necromancer about an evil king that needs to be defeated "you never told us your last name"

* * *

 

Kitty frown at this question. For a moment, an image of a swan comes to Rachel´s mind( when she was little, her father did take her to the pound to see the swan and they were kicked out from there by the birds. Scott and Rachel could attack...but who would hurt such beautiful creature?) as Kitty puts her hands on her hips.

"Watch missy, you may be my hero, but this does not mean you can read my mind...or try to" Kitty speaks lowly as her eyes, without blinking, focus on Rachel and the red hair backs away. This disturbance did not go unnoticed. "But if you must know, my last name would be..." she ponders for a moment looking amusedly at Kurt " let´s say Pryde, no one here can pronounce my name correctly"

No Doug this time. The youngest member of Excalibur is still on his solo mission.

"Yeah, her name is very complex to be spoken now I must ask " Kurt´s tone now morphes into a deeper one "why are you asking us to defeat an evil king? King Maximilian is ruling for 30 years and no one thought in putting an end in his reign...why now?"

Excalibur is nervous at this point, however, Brian takes the lead of the conversation.

"King Maximilian is now trying to invade Genosha as well Xernox, as his intention is more than clear King Magneto is paying us to put a stop on the king´s schemes" Brian speaks like a true leader. Kurt has none of that.

"And why us?" Kurt inquires "evil kings should be easier to defeat" there´s a light mock tone in his voice.

"Oh, why this drama"Rachel speaks getting feed up of the necromancer thinking he can intimidate Excalibur "we have gold and you are evil, do we need to do a resume?" Rachel shouts wanting to blast this man´s head. She ponders, for a brief moment before lucidity hits her if she could do this, after all, Rachel is the Pheonix now.

"Either way" Kitty replied still looking grumpy "King Maximilian rose from power thanks to a deal made with Magneto,uhm, 30 years ago, The said deal would be in killing Magneto´s opponents in the most brutal way possible to serve as a lesson that if you cross Magneto...you´ll suffer" Kitty puts her finger on her lips assessing the situation "Magneto even put Maximilian in a protection squad and laws to guarantee everything goes smoothly, after all, that´s what family does"

"WHAT?" Excalibur now asked forgetting the Necromancer for a hot minute. This piece of information is new to them and this is a mistake on their part.

"Yes, Maximilian is Magneto´s twin brother. So, why Maximilian is so adamant in murdering his own twin? Uhm, I've got a theory ...the man is very arrogant and we, humans " there´s a mock smile now "often follow on the biblical stories. Cain and Abel. Magneto is a famous one and Maximilian is the forgotten one...Jealousy can lead even the most rational people into despair, even if his plan is to not kill Magneto, destroying Genosha can be seen as a signal of power" now Kitty stops and looks at the others again with the broody persona. "HEY!"

"She´s right" Kurt takes the word now "Magneto has a twin. Now, why we should help them Katzchen?"

"Because...they are Excalibur and we have nothing else to do"

"You heard the lady, let´s put an end on Cain and Abel"

___________________________  
Maximilian´s castle is cover with a powerful seal. Kurt has to give credit this is more complex than he was expecting, maybe, once the mission is over he can study such seals.

Rachel proves again how is impossible to enter or even break the seal. Meggan and Brian prove that as well. Kurt, can, by all accounts, break the seal, but this would cause great attention and Maximilian´s guards are known for one thing. Shoot first, ask later.

(Is not out of concern for Excalibur, one less hero group to worry about, however, Kitty ...is vulnerable here)

"What we can do?" Meggan asked. Kitty looks to the sky for a few minutes. Then back again to the team "Hey, how does the seal work?"

"Covering all the castle from the ground." Brian responds not getting the picture "so, is it possible to have blind spots?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"If there´s is, it would be way up high and it would be a small piece" Kurt answers and explains "seals of this magnitude were design to defend the castle, yet, they put all the power in strategic points. Therefore, is possible to have blind spots"

"Ok, I´ll go there and see" Kitty speaks and the Excalibur opposed saying it was hard and their sensors would detect her presence. Kitty only mutters "you all so lucky I admire you, but, stop saying silly things " and Kurt defends Kitty by saying she can pass the sensors.

"Ok, kiddo, even if you find the blind spot, what we are going to do? we can´t go over there. Do you know how to cancel a seal ?" Rachel asked and Kitty shakes her head impatiently. "No, but Kurt does, is a bit confusing on what I´m going to say, but you can connect my mind with the team so when I see the blind spot Kurt can tell me how to cancel it" Kitty suggested simply and Rachel wonders if this woman is the bravest woman on the planet or the dumbest.

No one will question why she choose to be changed into a swan. As Kurt did inform earlier, the sensors didn´t detect Kitty("why?" "does she has a special power?" "That´s a secret") and the woman, and consequently the team, are watching the seals on each tower, until, she meets a small hole on the perfect sphere.

Kurt did give the instruction on how to deactivate the seal and soon Excalibur could enter and complete the mission.

Who is Kitty Pryde?

That mission proves to be a failure. Whoever this woman is...she must be powerful if the necromancer is that fond of her.

________________________________  
Princess Illyana is just ending her spar session with Dani Moonstar as now the two girls talk about their plans.

"So, according to that letter from Doug and Brian, this woman can turn into a swan and no sensor can detect her. What do we take from here?" Dani asked drinking a bottle of water.

"That confirms what I suspect, she was the woman my brother is talking about, not that this help, in any case, Piotr was insane without the necromancer doing anything"Yana confess. This is going to be a great way to blackmail Proteus to accept her terms "in fact, that´s better, now, Proteus is eating in my hand now"

"How so? he´s still the king-regent until you complete 21 years old" Dani asked a bit confused as for how Yana can already be controlling Proteus.

"One thing my people hate is necromancy. If it got out that he made a deal with the devil, regardless of what he asked, people will revolt against him and ...Kings can be killed" Yana smiles darkly "however, I want to avoid a blood bath, so, I´ll suggest him to take a nice long vacation on the Emerald Island and never return"

"He´s a smart guy, he´ll follow that plan" Dani speaks now getting the picture "and if the necromancer comes here for the gems?" Yana speaks something in Russian and then in English "the contract ends when Proteus is no longer in power if he wants gems...he´ll have to pay for it, now, that you mentioned him...I must talk with someone else"

Using magical words a portal is open.

"I need to consult with Belasco about this ...necromancer" Yana rose from the ground and is ready to go "in my absence tells Proteus I still can see him" another darkly smile appears as now Yana is gone.


	7. Basilisk

N/A: Yes, the big ass snake is here. Time skip, Yana has 19-20 years old. Kitty is a mysterious adventurous for the Evil Necromancer and this doesn’t make any friends with the others(minus Excalibur, but, they do think she is a bit strange but a cool girl) **  
**

Just get word that his students did more amazing things that Kitty did here, well, I still think what she did was badass…if compared to Harry Potter.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)  [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)  [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

The guild of Marson has oddities as guild members, the policy of Marson is simply. Don’t make questions. Kitty Pryde can say many of the guild members have shady past and are running from their past. The woman enters in where the jobs for guild members are available.

A woman with fake blonde hair(Kitty can see the roots and the eyebrows are not matching the hair) makes a disgusting face as Kitty dares, in the blonde´s opinion, to filth the bar with her presence.

“Look what we have here. The Whore” the woman replied arrogantly looking up and down at Kitty, on the other hand, Kitty retribute the looks and replied drily “Sorry, are your eyes that bad? how can you mistake me with you?”

The woman would like to give a good piece of her mind, however, people grab her preventing any foolish act to occur. Kitty disregards the woman and goes to the wall board, many jobs are available and Kitty has time.

The Necromancer is attending an evil meeting(it has a fancy name, but, Kitty likes to call this way) and Kurt couldn´t bring Kitty along as their meetings tend to go dark and dark(“I´ll most likely sacrifice someone” “why?”  “magic” “…I don’t follow you”) so, Kitty is taking jobs to spend the time.

One job caught her attention. A big house, a hostel of sorts, is having troubles and the payment is well.

“Ok, I´ll take this job” Kitty replied to herself and one of the people in the bar send a dirty glare “Freak” and Kitty narrow her eyes muttering something in her language. The bartender won’t break the fight, not even when the man leaves the bar with a bleeding broken nose and purple eye.

The man has the badge of Friend of humanity and now is time for his leader to know about this Kitty Pryde.

____________________________

The lady who made the post is a kinder woman who, in times of needing money, opening her house to be a hostel(the big house is from her family, has more rooms than one lonely person can need and the bills are unmerciful) and Kitty can relate to this woman.

“Miss Isabela” Kitty speaks in a more graceful tone “I can say there’s more on this job” the woman is startled by this “your eyes betray you, please, tell me the whole story, I won’t judge you. I´m not from any group” This make the woman now confess her secret.

“I have shame of this part of my family’s story” her voice is ready to cry “  Ok, where to begin, at some point in the past, my granfather was a man to believe in only his kin is superior” she hides her face in shame “his conviction was more than spread nonsenses at the table. Rumours has it he created organizations to expell those who aren´t pure magical”

Kitty didn´t say anything. Only let the woman speak. This is a common human behaviour.

“My father told me…he brought and raise a Basilik in this house to eat the impure, of course, Magneto´s policy caught word on his work and he was arrested and executed” she explained not feeling sorry for the grandfather “we live with this shame and I´ll do anything to not be associate with that man…” she takes a deep breath and adds “a few weeks ago, Jessica heard bells, I didn’t think it was nothing serious…until she was spot dead”

“You think there´s an adult basilik here?” She points to the house.

“Yes, I try to do something but…”

“The creature is far to smart or you don´t have the right energy, if your grandfather bring this monster they it was ready to follow his command, but, Basiliks don´t follow orders…those creatures only eat whatever is available.” she stops for a moment and asks “and the others?”

“I send them away, after Jessica, I won´t let anyone suffer the same fate” Miss Isabela explained and Kitty nods.

“That´s was prudent and I can see why you wouldn´t want to share your personal story with the others, but when dealing with a basiliks, there´s no pride” she can´t help to form a tiny smile at this inside joke “anyway, the basilik you have is a child. For starts, Basiliks are bigger and live for  a very long time, if it was an adult…you wouldn´t find Jessica”

“Are you an expert in Basiliks?”

“Something like that” Kitty then rose from the chair “I´ll get rid of the basilik, but, lady, after that you may start to consider call more professionals here…if your grandfather brought basilisk…he could have much more” Miss Isabela nods ashamed and confused.

“Where are you going?” Miss Isabela asked as Kitty is opening the door.

“First, I can´t express enough how stupid and dangerous this whole situation truly is and you living here only adds your chance to be killed. Look, live in shame won´t change anything…if you want to get out of your grandfather´s shadow then do something fro the others…don´t merely stay crying…that´s help no one” and adds “I´ll go ask help of a dear friend”

And leaves Miss Isabela alone. With her thoughts.

_____________________________

Kitty returns with a basket. The sun is dawn and Miss Isabela is outside waiting for her. Kitty did feel some compassion for the woman, but, now she thinks if she is just playing the victim. Kitty never likes the type. Or maybe, she´s being biased here.

“Miss Kitty” the woman greets  nervously,“ I thought you would bring more people?”

“People would just make this troublesome. Basiliks would feast in poor humans” Kitty enters in the house and put the blindfold before offering to the Miss Isabela and lighting a candle. “They have a weakness that no one takes into account …which is a damn shame”

The bells arrive and Kitty let a rooster out of the basket who sing loudly and with strength killing the Basilik in one minute the bells are gone. She take the blindfold and has her back to the basilik.

“Buddy, is that thing really dead?” the rooster only nods its head and Kitty sees the dead basilik. It resembles a naja except the colour is entirely black and its eyes are golden, well, it used to be as now his scales are turning grey and fading to dust. “Thank you, buddy, I own you one” The rooster nods his head as if saying you really do.

“Miss Isabela, I hope you, in the future, can do more than just crying.”

“I´ll, thank you.”

_______________________________

Kitty is at the kitchen with some of the bamfs as Kurt is back. Smelling like blood.

“I still don´t follow you, evil wizards and your need to sacrifice life” Kitty replied still confused.

“Ah, if it makes things less confused. I killed one of my followers. A traitor” then Kurt looks at the dead basilik and looks back at Kitty.

“Oh, yes, you told me basilik´s venon is useful? if so, better do something now, the potion I did will conserve the body for a few hours then…it will became dust” Kitty answer honestly.

“Katzchen, do you want to learn more magic?” Kurt looks again to the basilik “Because I feel I should teach you now”


	8. Hellfire part 1

 

N/A: This is going to be a small arc. Swan Kitty getting empathy for humans and learn more about being a human. No one asked me that, but, Kurt and Kitty didn´t have sex because of this. Kitty loves being a human ...but she wants to be 100% comfortable with her body and the relationship before goes far, Kurt respects that.

Rachel Grey, in her free time, likes to visit the guild where she was born and not raised. When Jean Grey was pregnant, she planned on delivery and raised Rachel in another guild, however, a miscalculation lead Rachel to be born far earlier than expected and Jean and Scott seek help in this guild. This guild is where the robotic nanny lives.

Rachel feels a bit of attachment in such a place. Right now, the robotic nanny is greeting Rachel, in the same way, she greets all kids, but, today something is amiss in her program.

"Rachel, according to my database, you like women" the robotic nanny replied and Rachel rolls her eyes lazily as the robotic nanny goes on "I´m informed in the Park of our guild there´s a very cute woman sitting there feeling lonely"

"Nanny, just because I like women does not mean I will hit on every woman I see" Rachel explained knowing this is something the robotic nanny can fully understand. As the nanny replied again, one minute after analysing her response "I see, well, Rachel, you´re a hero and this cute and lonely woman is terrorizing the park, no one dares to come closer to the park"

"Wait? Why you didn´t start with that?" Rachel facepalm and tries again in a more polite fashion "what this woman is doing? Is there any injured people?"

"No, she just doesn´t let anyone enter the park. And is fighting with the ducks"

Rachel wonders, briefly, if maybe the nanny is pulling a prank on Rachel. Robotic Nannies can´t pull a prank or lie, but, this story seems so crazy...then again, why Rachel is even impressed by this.  
_________________________________________________________________________

The park is really beautiful, the nannies designed to help to relax its habitats as even King Magneto can be seen with his grandsons in this park, of course, today, the park is so soundless and dessert. It gives the apocalyptic sense of being the last person on earth.

(A nightmare Rachel always has)

She then heard a woman speaking in a language that seems non-human(Rachel understand a good chunk of languages, but, only spoken by humans) as the sound of something being thrown at the lake can be heard. Peebles throw violently is now spotted on the left side of the lake.

A woman with curly hair and in a chestnut tone, doe eyes and wearing a dress with the top white and the skirt black is muttering something angrily and pouting and brooding at the ducks who are flying away from the woman.

"Uh, hi?" Rachel asked and looking at Kitty´s eyes she can see is a bit puffy, the tears are still visible. This is not her forte, however, Rachel can´t let a woman(especially a cute one) like that "Kitty, right?" the woman nods and Rachel sits next to her.

"What´s happening? The park is pretty dessert..." Rachel knows she´s not subtle, so, the only strategy here is, to be honest. "I didn´t hurt or kill anyone, Rachel Grey, they leave because my aura expelled them...I wanted to be alone" The heroine can speak how this is not right and Kitty does not own the park, yet, as Kitty sobs a little, Rachel let slid just for today.

"So, are you alright? If that man did hurt you...we can protect you" Rachel does not make a secret she hates the necromancer, the epitome of straight man. No need to go ballistic against that man ...yet.

"No, is not that, Miss Pheonix" Kitty speaks throwing a pebble at a male duck who was quacking at Kitty, whatever it was, Kitty throws more Peebles to good measure. The peeble aren´t to hurt the animal, but, to scare him and it works.

"Is just...I´m not sure if you can understand, Miss Pheonix" she sighs and opens her mouth to partake on her woos. " Have you ever feel alienated by others? Like you can´t understand the people around you? I´m in this new world and sometimes I don´t understand what´s going on. I don´t think you know this feeling Miss Pheonix, you´re perfect and you´re not a fish out of water"

"Miss Pheonix? perfect? Kiddo, I´m not perfect. Sometimes, I feel I´m from another galaxy and social interactions are a mess for me" Rachel replied smiling a little and touching Kitty´s naked shoulder prompt the woman to speak again "But, you´re a heroine, you save lives...I´m always lost here, trying to adapt to a new life"

"Trust me, everyone feels what you´re feeling. You want to belong in this society but sometimes this can be such a troublesome thing, well, not go sugar coat here, your ...friend is the evillest necromancer in the planet so...not everyone will like to have you around" Rachel explained as graceful she can.

"Oh, yeah, but...even him has friends. He goes out with Logan to drink beer and talk about manly stuff, Hank and Bloodstorm comes along as well" Rachel pales once hearing the name Bloodstorm, but, let Kitty speaks "they are nice with me ...but they are Kurt´s friends, I don´t want pity, I would like to have my friends, to have my own experiences...I want to know what´s like to be human and I want to experiment everything, the bad and the good" Kitty then gazes at Rachel "Am I making sense?"

"Yes, I´m the daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, people interact with me because of my famous lineage. I want to make my name to be famous by my own merit" Rachel confess "that´s why I´m in Excalibur and not in the X-men"

"Do you miss your parents?" Kitty asked knowing, by some conversations with Logan and Bloodstorm that X-men is located far away from Excalibur.

" I do miss them terribly. Do you miss your family?"

"I do. My parents are very important to me, we don´t always see eye to eye in certain things, but, the family is important and at the end of the day we can´t be mad at each other...for much longer" Kitty respond honestly.

"Why are you with him?" Rachel can´t help asking as usually the women who are with him are brainless who want something out of that gross man.

"Because I love him"

"That I can´t follow"  
_______________________________________________________  
Kitty and Rachel leaves the park and only when Kitty is out of the exit of the park, few brave humans put their feet in the park. Rachel just shake her head at this.

The two decide to grab something to eat and talk about more about how society works and what´s right and wrong("I want to set that guy on fire, but, Brian says is bad" "but he´s a villain and wanted to hurt you" "I know, but, Brian said we have to be better") when something caught their eyes.

It was a poster of the Friends of Humanity.

"Nanny?" Rachel asked curiously at such poster doing in a guild primarily magical "What´s this? and don´t fo feeling smug this is not a date, now, tell me, what is this poster"

"There´s others fish in the water, Ray, as for the poster, your new leader is allowing this message to be spread here. The leader was paid well to allow such propaganda to be seen here" the Nanny explains.

"Friends of Humanity? I think I beat down one of their members" Kitty remembers the incident of the basilisk and nodding confirms she really beat up the member indeed.

"Ok, we have to be friends after that" Rachel jokes and burn the poster and looks at the nanny "how many posters are here?"

"I was supposed to put 300 posters around here, however, I was careless and ruined 299 posters and use what was left to serve as a bathroom for Sparky, the guild´s dog, and right now, if the leader asks I just destroyed the last one. I´m so careless"

"Nanny, you´re the best"

"I know"

_______________________________________________________________________

Grayson Creed is hearing the tale one more time. His oldest member of the cult was beaten down by a woman, and to add salt to the injury, is a woman affiliated with ...that monster.

I´m not like him. I´m not like him.

Grayson Creed manages to get a photo of the woman. His spies work well, Grayson has to admit, and the cult leader looks at Kitty´s photo.

"Are you secure of the information? she looks...so normal" Grayson traces his finger on the photo as if he could touch her hair.

"Yes, she´s, the necromancer sin against nature one more time" his spy confirms.

"Disgust, utterly disgust, we need to do something, so, who is ready to hunt a swan?" Grayson asked as many hands are up in the air. The photo remains on his hand.

I´m not like him.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Swan au (Hellfire part 2)

N/A: Grayson has spies everywhere. And Kitty is having her magical lessons. I think some of Kurt´s students are green with jealousy as how easy it was for her to learn with him...the others? Oh, they have to do the impossible to impress Kurt, while, kitty has the advantage of having his heart(a fact she does not know yet...Kurt is a bit paranoid in regards love)

 

The smell of incenses and perfume are the trademark of this room. Kitty frown a little as the smell is too strong for her nose, yet, Kurt is fine with the smell. Today, the man wanted to teach Kitty a few spells saying it could be useful for her. The woman would deny as if she meets other Basilisks Buddy has her cover, then, she thought about, perhaps learning magic can be useful.

 

“Oh, Kurt,” Kitty asked once sitting on the floor as Kurt is hovering in the air(the woman is a bit broody such display but her curiosity is greater now) “ shouldn´t you be teaching that ...boy, what´s his name?” Kitty closes her eyes trying her maximum to remember the boy´s name or face. All she knows is that Tuesday he always is here to learn from Kurt.

 

“If you can´t remember his name or face then I was right in sending him away. The boy did show promise but even promises can be broken” Kurt stated and adds in a softer tone “Besides, I much prefer teaching you”

 

“So gallant” Kitty jokes and then asked a bit broody “and the first lesson is to be hovering in the air….I can fly better than you, elf, Do I need to show off again?” she asked crossing her arms and Kurt only chuckles.

 

“Yes, you fly better than me, but, we aren´t here for this. Katzchen, can you feel your own magic?” Kurt reply still hovering and the woman blinks and replies with a bit of doubt in her tone “sometimes, I mean, my own forms are a product of magic and my life...me being able to talk with you is a sign of magic ….but I don´t think I ever properly used to do any spell” and then she adds “Are you going to be hovering around?”

 

“Is because your magic is unfocused, to tell you the truth, Katzchen, your magic´s reserves are higher than most humans or even magical creatures I meet” Kitty beams at that a nice way to prove that Fox wrong “yet, you are too unfocused to control the magic...too hectic your mind, Katzchen”

 

Now she pouts at him. 

 

“Then...What I do?” Kitty asked in a broody tone, somehow an angry or broody swan is only adorable to an evil necromancer.

 

“Try to focus” Kurt gives this suggestion with a smirk on his face “seriously, try to visualize your magic as a sink. You can control the pressure and right now. We need only a few drops of water”

 

Kitty closes her eyes and visualizes just that. The small drops of water come to mind, and then her head hurts. As she opens her eyes she´s on the ceiling and is nursing a bump in her head.

 

“Hi, fancy to see you here? “ Kitty offers as witty comeback as Kurt opens his eyes.”See, Katzchen, most students struggle with this part ...but you need to stay focus or else you will fall” Kitty is now alert as she does not wish to fall(even if said fall wouldn´t hurt her, per se, her pride would be really wounded if she falls now)

 

“Now, let´s try something else” and Kurt slowly comes down to the floor and Kitty is brooding at again. He´s showing off. Her own descent wasn´t as graceful as Kurt.

 

The next exercise is casting a spell of elements. Fire, Kitty has a fascination with fire, however, when she chants the words the fire that born from her hand is different. The fire is turning to a blue hue to a black one and Kitty is waving the fire way. The fire is not touching her skin, more like phasing it, but, Kitty is not in the right mind to notice this.

 

Once Kurt light off the strange fire. In a way to calm down Kitty, Kurt tries to hold her hand, but, Kitty in a panic attack, didn´t notice the hand phase from Kurt.

 

“Wait, what?” Kitty notices how her foot is phasing to the ground making the woman lose her balance and fall, well, she would fall until Kurt steps in and catches her.

 

“What´s this? “ Kitty asked clinging to Kurt as her life depends on it, and, maybe it does. The man smiles arrogantly but somehow Kitty has the feeling he´s not directing to her. 

 

“Katzchen, do you know how humans know they have an ability?” Kitty shakes her head “we often make a test just like this, of course, some born with their abilities, while others do this test...and you have one. Maybe Zaorva did commit an error and you´re supposed to be a human all along”

 

“Careful, Zaorva can hear you, let´s not provoke the Goddess of creation”

 

“You know, you´re right. Still, you have an ability” Kurt seems very proud and asks, once noticing her discomfort “ Are you not happy?”

 

“Confuse. I think is better we go slowly with this magic thing and elf” she tries to send the meanest and darkest glare she must “don´t test me like that without my knowledge or I´ll bite your nose hard”

 

“You look cute when you´re mad, but, I´m sorry for scared you, can I buy your forgiveness with cake?” Kitty gazes into his eyes “and chocolate” still gazing “and a promise to never to do that again”

 

“Yes, that´s better”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Pete Wisdom is not a man that would associate with this type of scum, however, the times change. The Evil Necromancer is a problem that needs to be solved once and for all. Billy Mathews spot Pete mirroring his displeasure with the other man.

 

The seedy bar still gives the erased from world´s vibe that makes so popular with people like Mathews and that Necromancer. Even if is not open yet.

 

The bar provides a table for 3 people, each one loathes the other. The bar owner pretends to not know anything.

 

“So, how the powerful fall, huh? Mathew? Aren´t you the one bragging you would be more powerful than me” Pete Wisdom disdain amused at Mathew´s face “ that monster you lead you to power and look at you ...replaced by a swan, serves you right, a squirrel has more talent than you”

 

Mathew ignores Pete and talks with the third man on the table.

 

“ Tell me, how is she?’” Grayson Creed asked as the cult-leader of Friends of Humanity.

 

“ She´s an abomination from hell, you´re right all along, that monster sinned against nature far too much, we need to do something’’ Mathew answer quivering as remembering the times he meets that ...vile creature. “That swan is very dear to the Necromancer”

 

“Then we know what to do, Mr Wisdom” Grayson Creed now directs the word to Pete Wisdom “are you a good hunter?”

 

“For a dumb swan? Of course, I catch and killed dozens. Nasty creatures. Nasty and dumb” Pete concludes “One dead Swan for our beloved Necromancer?”

 

“No, imbecile, bring the swan alive...to me. I have plans for that swan” Grayson ordered and then looks at Mathew “and you, tell me all you can about that ...necromancer” Grayson makes a face of disgust each time Mathew opens his mouth to talk about the Necromancer.

 

“Oh, one thing I should mention. She seems to hate Foxes, well, just one” Mathew adds and Pete only rolls his eyes. Grayson can use that information. That Swan will be his.

  
  



	10. Hellfire part 3

Swan au (hellfire part 3)

N/A: I think I want to go to another AUs but I want at least finish the hellfire and the Swan VS Fox confrontation and Yana Vs Kurt.

 

Pete Wisdom didn´t become a hunter by his own choice. It was out of necessity as his family has no power and lives in a magical guild. Pete never resent magic, per se, only the magical users who think of themselves as God.

 

The necromancer ranks lower in Pete´s list along with Grayson, who ironically, has no magical power. But as the old saying goes “the enemy of my enemy is my ally”

 

Hunting a swan is, by all means, something forbidden. Well, in some lands the swan has a nice flesh for food.

 

“Shame, she´s really pretty” Pete mentioned with a copy of Kitty´s photo in hands.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Rachel and Kitty are just back from their meeting. Rachel invites Kitty to do a “girls day” and Meggan tag along, smiling bubbly but Kitty can see the facade. Oh, Kurt is that evil that they think Kitty is evil by association? Yes, at least, Meggan thinks so.

 

To be fair, Meggan is being at least friendly and civil. Brian and the others are a bit unsure of what to make of this woman.

 

Rachel and Kitty. Now. Without Meggan, are ready to go home. A curious question leaves Kitty´s mouth “why there are so many peacocks here?”

 

Rachel looks around and only sees people with the latest fashion, hats with feathers, shrugging the red hair only replied “last month swans are in, now is the peacocks, fashion is weird sometimes”

 

Kitty frowns at the strangers with the hat. If humans want to be as pretty as birds, they are failing fantastically.

 

Maybe Kitty would have a mean comment to make on such people, however, a loud gunshot from the west prevent such commentary as people are running from the sound. Rachel power up and goes investigate the west´s sound and asking Kitty to leave safely.

 

Kitty can´t ignore as a second shoot, resembling the hunting season(not every human is a law abiding citizen) and the woman flees to the left. She thinks of her poor uncle, killed and exhibited as some sort of trophy.

 

I´m human now, right? I can do something.

 

Scaring a hunter is not what she had in mind back then, but, is the only alternative. Now, she´s human...she has more options. 

 

About to turn away and try to help Rachel, she has magic too, when a man wearing that damn hunter uniform shows up smiling as he points a gun to her face.

 

“What a pretty swan we have here” Pete then pulls the trigger hoping to end her life here and there. Of course, Grayson will be pissed, but, swans are stupid.

 

Well, the bullet only phases through the woman and in the shock of the moment Kitty yanks his gun(using a spell to break the gun completely) and looks angry, irate is the most appropriate here.

 

She wanted to kill this hunter. To avenge his uncle and all the others, yet, she does not want to kill. Choosing to beat him up with her fist as his face is marked by her hands(morbidly like what happened to her uncle) until a spell takes her out of the hunter.

 

A man, whose face seems remarkably familiar,  is shouting spells and trying to mobilize Kitty, trying. Kitty begins phasing in the ground. Finally, she grabs the person´s leg and phases it to the same level as she´s.

 

This should be over, except, is not. The man shouts a spell and in a brimstone smoke he´s gone and the hunter is as well.

 

“COWARDS” she shouts angrily. The people who witness the scene believes Kitty to be a hero and Rachel has to agree.

 

“Turns out, it was a trap. Some rouge hunters start to shouting loudly and scared everyone but...no one is hurt” Rachel then asks “are you hurt?”

 

“I HATE HUNTERS” her voice is laced with venom and Rachel can´t argue as right now hunters do not rank higher in her list.

 

Excalibur takes Kitty´s testimony on the situation as well with Rachel. A new dark wizard targeting Kitty or was by accident?

 

“I don´t know!  the asshole speaks on his spells” Kitty mutters and Excalibur has more questions when ...speaking of dark wizards.

 

“Katzchen!” Kurt touches her face gently and Excalibur is a bit enerved that this man, this necromancer, is cable of such cruelty is also cable of showing care. No, they prefer to think of him as a monster. “Are you alright?”

 

“I´m fine, elf, really. I just hate hunters” she jokes offering a weak smile, yet, Kurt can sense her body still shivering. His eyes darted to Excalibur and Kitty speaks calmly “Rachel help me, is not their fault, the hunter shows up from nowhere”

 

If Kurt was about to kill them, well, it won´t happen today. His eyes, however, are far from friendly.

 

“Let´s go home, Katzchen.” The woman takes his hand and they leave Excalibur alone. Kurt, for his part, is fuming silently. Since when hunters go crazy and target people? And since when wizards and Hunters work together?

 

Someone will pay for this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. hellfire part 4

N/A: I like to make Grayson, in an ironic twist, have similar traits with his dad it makes me think that if he had powers he could have been a great asset for him.

The Friends of Humanity is a cult that can be spotted by anyone, yet, few can enter. The idea of the cult is to give a safe place, safe heaven, to humans against magical creatures in this world. They popularity allowed them to be a City-Estate.

The cult leader Grayson Creed is holding a gold coin with his two fingers, playing with the coin, as the member of his cult gives the last news, Pete WIsdom failed and he was rescued by magic as the swan continues to walk freely.

* * *

 

“Enough of excuses!” Grayson speaks up strongly letting the coin leave his fingers. His hands are now hiding part of his face as the man ponders the next move “ The names they sing in the tabers and in Genosha, what is the name?”

“Illyana Rasputin, my lord” the man replied quickly.

“If you have to guess, no, if you have to give me a percentage of who is more talked who would be? Magik or ...that thing?” Grayson asked closing his eyes for a moment. Visualizing his goal often soothes him.

“The necromancer lost a bit of popularity, people, see this Magik as their saviour ...in all the bars and cities I visited she is the main source of conversation, I would bet 80%” the man replied confidently.

“Don´t make bets you can win” warned Grayson and adds “run the marketing team and make the conversation about Magik grow, make it seem like she´s far more powerful than that creature. I know the thing...is very proud and has a huge ego and won´t like if people start worshipping Magik instead”

The man bows at the cult leader and leaves the room. Grayson takes the only photo of the swan and looks with a disgruntled as the swan is still alive and polluting the cities. Speaking of the woman alive that pollute the cities, his mind goes to the woman who gave birth to him.

Amanda Szardos. She wanted a powerful son, but, once making that test to confirm her suspicions(the fire still haunts his mind to this day) she abandoned Grayson. The boy literally was feeding to himself until the family of Katherine Creed steps in and take the boy. The boy had a dream and a name(that woman never brought to give him one)

The witch escapes from his fingers like a coward, but, Grayson can be sure to know she´s afraid of him, even if she does not know he´s the same boy she leaves behind years ago. Two years ago, the friends of humanity located where Amanda Szardos was and burned the place down and all involved.

Grayson managed to kill “uncle Steffan” as Amanda escapes like the coward she is. A cynical and disgusted woman like her does not deserve to live, she has the devil mark on her. It would be the day when Grayson finds that woman and choke the life out of her.

His eyes gaze at the swan once again. The woman has a somehow angelical appearance...much like his dear Katherine Creed. Gone too soon. Grayson thought to himself that...perhaps he could save her?

“Our mission is to save people, right, Katherine” Grayson speaks looking at the ceiling. Remembering fondly of the love their shared. This swan resembles a little that woman...perhaps God is giving him a test. Can you save Katherine from that monster?

What if the swan is his Katherine?

“I need to bring you here where you will be safer, Katherine” Grayson wants and need to have Katherine by his side again and such conviction comes from a bigger love than the body can sustain. Grayson and Katherine will be together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The rumours fly by as Kurt hears more and more about Magik´s prowness on magik and how she can defeat him with one finger. It may be childish but Kurt does not like to take the second place even in rumours.

“Katzchen, do you think I should say hello to Magik?” Kurt asked with a ruefully smile and Kitty stops reading the book to properly answer him.

“If she was that powerful wouldn´t she come here herself to kill you? You are the bad guy, Kurt, people fear you and are natural for them to hold on a hero, how many times those type of rumours fly around?” Kurt answers they are far in between but Magik´s name is gaining some weight “that may be, but, you are you. Far too powerful. I know the people who believe in the rumour would piss their pants if they even look at your shadow, so...there´s that”

“And if she´s the real deal?”

“I know she isn´t. I have my friends to Kurt, but if she was...we would be smart about the situation” she then goes back to her book about Norse mytolgy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The rumours get stronger and to calm Kurt down, the man is far to agitated(“oh, Katzchen it has been centuries since I fight someone worthy”) and if not even loving can make the man calm for more than a few days, Kitty will investigate the rumour knowing for a fact her friends can´t lie to her.

Ravens and Crows are far too intelligent for that. Offering a nice piece of breed(their favourite mark) Kitty gently asks for information in regards Magik.

“Oh, I see. How many foes has she defeated?” she asked as the crow is now on her shoulder whispering at her “uhm, that´s impressive, but, Kurt does that too and in less time, do you think those rumours have any truth” the crown ponder for a moment and give the answer. The raven silent until now goes to the other shoulder of Kitty to speak “I see, that´s something I wasn´t expecting, Belasco does not take students very often. Very well, I may be right here but I think Kurt need to be careful” she thanks the birds and watch them fly away.

As Kitty is leaving the clearing a man with an odd hairstyle appears asking, in a kinder fashion, if Kitty can help him. “No!” she said and walk away. The man takes a device from his suit and uses to shoot Kitty. An electrical charge hits her making her feel paralysed.

Grayson watches as his Katherine is struggling and looking at him with fear and anger. The influence of the necromancer knows no boundaries. “Rest assure, Katherine, I´m here...I´ll save you”

There are no birds in the clearing now.


	12. Hellfire part 5 (final)

N/A: Oh boy this saga is almost ending. **  
**

Rachel Grey is sitting and talking about her last date to Brian and Meggan as they take a sip of wine. A boring day like this is a rare occurrence and Rachel concludes they can use the time to relax and enjoy the moment before another oddity is throw into their faces.

This is proven to be a fine sentiment to have and one it would last shortly as the Necromancer bust through the Excalibur´s defences as it's nothing(scary thought, it must be nothing to him) and has an insane look in his face. A mix of insanity and rage and Rachel knew this would come to this. Meggan is ready to fight, while, Brian tries to avoid a bloodbath.

“Necromancer” his tone is full of authority that does little to impress the Necromancer “Where is she?” he asked blasting a hole in the wall, no, the exact term is disintegrated and is too close of the members.

“What are you talking about?” Brian tries to reason with a man ready to kill them, while Rachel has none of that “Us? What did you do with Kitty? The mind control finally wears off?” Rachel has the Phoenix´s energy, until, it's gone. His eyes glow red and Brian tries one last time before engaging in combat.

“If this is about Miss Pryde she's not here” Kurt smiles sardonically and seeing as his words are not enough the man bite his thumb drawing blood “I swear from my blood and my magic that Kitty Pryde is not here. You can´t ignore a blood oath”

Now the rage is gone and it gives space to worry and madness. “If she's not here...where she could be” he is talking more to himself than anything and Rachel is giving him a dirty look, no doubt in his mind, he killed Kitty….Brian disagrees if he had killed Kitty why make this show and to Excalibur? Meggan, while hating the Necromancer, is siding with Brian on this matter.

“Is Kitty alright?” Meggan asked instigating Kurt to speak with them again. “I don´t know, she leaves for a moment and never returns...her bird friends are the one to warm me she's ...not going to be back”

Excalibur is torn in wanting to help a poor soul and wanting to kick Kurt out, the Necromancer is a source of evil and without a doubt, the man has done worse, however, if Miss Pryde is in trouble…

Rachel signs annoyed and nods as Meggan and Brian have already decided and has no turning back “Necromancer, if Miss Pryde is in trouble we would like to help” Kurt is about to say no, but, remembering this is the last spot for her to be (and a blood oath and a certain spell prove she's not here) the man agrees with the help.

The investigation lead to a name. Friends of Humanity.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty wakes up and notices two things. One this not her bed judging by how it not flowboyat as Kurt likes and second, she's not wearing her clothes. She does not remember putting this white dress. The woman halt and jump from the bed in a almost cartoonish style and it would have been fun if not for the fact where Kitty wonder if her body is alright.

She is covering her body with the sheet in a fervour way and only stops as she noticed the man with an odd hairstyle and a lazy smile on his face. “Katherine, you shouldn't leave the bed so earlier, you can hurt yourself” Kitty steps back and demands to know where she is and how she knows her name. The last question makes the man smiles maniacally and for a split of seconds it make Kitty remembers Kurt´s smile. Now she understands why people hate and fear him that much.

“Because you are Katherine Creed, that monster brainwash you...but, your purity shines through and now you´re safe”  The man stalks towards at her and Kitty is throwing a pillow at him and kicking, all that did little to stop his smile “I´ve always loved you as you loved me, Katherine”

“WHO ARE YOU?” she phases from his embrace and is terrified of what this man is planning “ Asshole, what you did to me?”

“Nothing, I only brought you back to your house, to your place ...with me” his eyes darken as he speaks “and you were soiled by his magic...love, come here, I can clean you” Kitty's eyes widen as she flees from the man.

Phasing through walls and levels provides Kitty with the cold reality of being on the wet grass on foreign land and has no time to think where she is as guards wearing white are chasing after her. If she screams help, would someone really help? Better yet, how far the control of this madman reaches in this area?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Excalibur spotted the City-Estate of Friends of Humanity and saw Kitty running like a wild animal or running like the devil(ironic metaphor as she saw Kurt and is relieved) and only stops as the Necromancer hugs her. The woman cries, tears of relief, sadness and anger flow at the same time. Kitty Pryde is human and sometimes humans are not that powerful.

“Shush I got you, I´m here” Kurt soothes the woman(Excalibur is a bit unnerved to the sight. Is far better to imagine him as a monster than someone who can show compassion...this make his crimes far worse, even if it's on the past) “you save”

The men chasing Kitty are lucky to be dealing with Excalibur and not Kurt as the man wouldn't be so kind. A medical exam made by a spell, thanks to Meggan, revealed that Kitty is not harmed( there's a deep meaning that Kitty understand and felt like a huge weight is lifted from her)

“Now” Kurt speaks in a controlled tone looking at the men tied up and beat down “who is your master?”

______________________________________________________________________________

The City-Estate of Friends of Humanity didn't have time to install any defence or to do anything as they were nuked in mere seconds. Excalibur is unsure of what to think of this and Kitty only leans on Kurt feeling vindicate. Let that man leave this world with his delusions.

“His name was Grayson Creed” Kitty takes the word to repeat the information Rachel gave to her. “and I think ….he was the son of that woman….Amanda”

Kurt only look at her and back to the crater “yeah, Amanda was a terrible person in levels I couldn´t ever hope to reach and I can only ask for you to forgive me, if possible, as somehow I take 50% part of the made of this mess”

“I love you” Kitty states shocking Excalibur “but this is not something I can brush off. I need time to think about it, are you alright with that?”

“Is more than fair. You shouldn't have to face this and for that I´m sorry”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Fox is walking among the borders of Genosha when heard people talking about the Necromancer wiping the Friends of humanity forever, of course, some branches were well hidden and it will be so until they get a new Queen Bee.

This didn't catch his attention that much, until, the people talked among each other about the Necromancer's apprentice. A woman as pretty as a swan “Pity, it wasn't for that scar on her neck she would be flawless” “Ah, that scar sure don´t that her beauty away”

And the Fox knew who are they talking about and can only smile sinisterly as a new plan hatch in his mind. That dumb swan can be useful after all.


	13. Hellfire part 5 (final)

N/A: Oh boy this saga is almost ending. **  
**

Rachel Grey is sitting and talking about her last date to Brian and Meggan as they take a sip of wine. A boring day like this is a rare occurrence and Rachel concludes they can use the time to relax and enjoy the moment before another oddity is throw into their faces.

This is proven to be a fine sentiment to have and one it would last shortly as the Necromancer bust through the Excalibur´s defences as it's nothing(scary thought, it must be nothing to him) and has an insane look in his face. A mix of insanity and rage and Rachel knew this would come to this. Meggan is ready to fight, while, Brian tries to avoid a bloodbath.

“Necromancer” his tone is full of authority that does little to impress the Necromancer “Where is she?” he asked blasting a hole in the wall, no, the exact term is disintegrated and is too close of the members.

“What are you talking about?” Brian tries to reason with a man ready to kill them, while Rachel has none of that “Us? What did you do with Kitty? The mind control finally wears off?” Rachel has the Phoenix´s energy, until, it's gone. His eyes glow red and Brian tries one last time before engaging in combat.

“If this is about Miss Pryde she's not here” Kurt smiles sardonically and seeing as his words are not enough the man bite his thumb drawing blood “I swear from my blood and my magic that Kitty Pryde is not here. You can´t ignore a blood oath”

Now the rage is gone and it gives space to worry and madness. “If she's not here...where she could be” he is talking more to himself than anything and Rachel is giving him a dirty look, no doubt in his mind, he killed Kitty….Brian disagrees if he had killed Kitty why make this show and to Excalibur? Meggan, while hating the Necromancer, is siding with Brian on this matter.

“Is Kitty alright?” Meggan asked instigating Kurt to speak with them again. “I don´t know, she leaves for a moment and never returns...her bird friends are the one to warm me she's ...not going to be back”

Excalibur is torn in wanting to help a poor soul and wanting to kick Kurt out, the Necromancer is a source of evil and without a doubt, the man has done worse, however, if Miss Pryde is in trouble…

Rachel signs annoyed and nods as Meggan and Brian have already decided and has no turning back “Necromancer, if Miss Pryde is in trouble we would like to help” Kurt is about to say no, but, remembering this is the last spot for her to be (and a blood oath and a certain spell prove she's not here) the man agrees with the help.

The investigation lead to a name. Friends of Humanity.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty wakes up and notices two things. One this not her bed judging by how it not flowboyat as Kurt likes and second, she's not wearing her clothes. She does not remember putting this white dress. The woman halt and jump from the bed in a almost cartoonish style and it would have been fun if not for the fact where Kitty wonder if her body is alright.

She is covering her body with the sheet in a fervour way and only stops as she noticed the man with an odd hairstyle and a lazy smile on his face. “Katherine, you shouldn't leave the bed so earlier, you can hurt yourself” Kitty steps back and demands to know where she is and how she knows her name. The last question makes the man smiles maniacally and for a split of seconds it make Kitty remembers Kurt´s smile. Now she understands why people hate and fear him that much.

“Because you are Katherine Creed, that monster brainwash you...but, your purity shines through and now you´re safe”  The man stalks towards at her and Kitty is throwing a pillow at him and kicking, all that did little to stop his smile “I´ve always loved you as you loved me, Katherine”

“WHO ARE YOU?” she phases from his embrace and is terrified of what this man is planning “ Asshole, what you did to me?”

“Nothing, I only brought you back to your house, to your place ...with me” his eyes darken as he speaks “and you were soiled by his magic...love, come here, I can clean you” Kitty's eyes widen as she flees from the man.

Phasing through walls and levels provides Kitty with the cold reality of being on the wet grass on foreign land and has no time to think where she is as guards wearing white are chasing after her. If she screams help, would someone really help? Better yet, how far the control of this madman reaches in this area?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Excalibur spotted the City-Estate of Friends of Humanity and saw Kitty running like a wild animal or running like the devil(ironic metaphor as she saw Kurt and is relieved) and only stops as the Necromancer hugs her. The woman cries, tears of relief, sadness and anger flow at the same time. Kitty Pryde is human and sometimes humans are not that powerful.

“Shush I got you, I´m here” Kurt soothes the woman(Excalibur is a bit unnerved to the sight. Is far better to imagine him as a monster than someone who can show compassion...this make his crimes far worse, even if it's on the past) “you save”

The men chasing Kitty are lucky to be dealing with Excalibur and not Kurt as the man wouldn't be so kind. A medical exam made by a spell, thanks to Meggan, revealed that Kitty is not harmed( there's a deep meaning that Kitty understand and felt like a huge weight is lifted from her)

“Now” Kurt speaks in a controlled tone looking at the men tied up and beat down “who is your master?”

______________________________________________________________________________

The City-Estate of Friends of Humanity didn't have time to install any defence or to do anything as they were nuked in mere seconds. Excalibur is unsure of what to think of this and Kitty only leans on Kurt feeling vindicate. Let that man leave this world with his delusions.

“His name was Grayson Creed” Kitty takes the word to repeat the information Rachel gave to her. “and I think ….he was the son of that woman….Amanda”

Kurt only look at her and back to the crater “yeah, Amanda was a terrible person in levels I couldn´t ever hope to reach and I can only ask for you to forgive me, if possible, as somehow I take 50% part of the made of this mess”

“I love you” Kitty states shocking Excalibur “but this is not something I can brush off. I need time to think about it, are you alright with that?”

“Is more than fair. You shouldn't have to face this and for that I´m sorry”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Fox is walking among the borders of Genosha when heard people talking about the Necromancer wiping the Friends of humanity forever, of course, some branches were well hidden and it will be so until they get a new Queen Bee.

This didn't catch his attention that much, until, the people talked among each other about the Necromancer's apprentice. A woman as pretty as a swan “Pity, it wasn't for that scar on her neck she would be flawless” “Ah, that scar sure don´t that her beauty away”

And the Fox knew who are they talking about and can only smile sinisterly as a new plan hatch in his mind. That dumb swan can be useful after all.


	14. The Fox part 1

**@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336**

N/A: This arc is about Kitty and her oath to kill a certain Fox and her love for an EVIL dude.

The last ordeal was not something one can chuckle up and forget. Kitty knew about his past, and yet, naively thought his past wouldn´t hunt them anymore. The Swans are serious about their soulmates and if Kurt is really hers…(Is he my soulmate? Her mother speaks that soulmate has a different beat. When you meet yours, your heart beat differently) why everything is different?

Kitty is practising her magic and for the first time, since she can walk and talk like a human, is when the woman realizes what she is. And doubt clouds her mind. What it meant to be a woman is something no swan could ever foresee.

* * *

 

Many gossips behind her back how the Necromancer can´t love or will get bored of her, the wold´s word ring into her mind, and for a moment, she wonders if it was all true. Then she remembers how he hugs her, how he teaches her magic and how he always treats her like an equal even if she´s not 100% human.

“What I feel for him?” Kitty asked brushing her hair thinking about the man. They kissed and she likes the kiss, but, could this be a carnal thing? How can you be certain this is true love? No book offers a piece of concrete evidence, however, Kitty wants to test her carnal desire.

Many stories about the Necromancer ring into her mind like an inconvenient bee, yet, Kitty perhaps moved by a sense of pride or love or even both want to try this new sensation. She wants to see if this is true love (on both sides) or something to pass time.

“katzchen” his face lights up as he sees her presence and the woman offers a small smile and a pink hue adorns her face as she looks way bashful than the normal, far too shy for a woman that growls at a Necromancer like Kurt at every given chance(to be more exact, when he does Swan jokes) “you were in your room for 2 days, are you alright?”

“We, the swans, never face this, a partner that has so many baggage as you and it makes me confuse. Then again, I always I assume my soulmate would be easier” she chuckles at her poor choice of words “ I meant, I always thought it would be an easier process, yet, I was wrong. Loving you is not easy, yet, anything worth is not easy” she takes a deep breathes as she continues gaining even more of his attention “ I can´t change your past and it would be unfair of me to do so. I want a future with you, not a past” and now she looks down to her own feet until the man´s feet are in front her(She likes his feet)

“Katzchen, I don´t love easily as you do, I´m a very evil man with a bloody and dark past, do you still want to be with me?” the question it was made in a low tone “if you want to leave, you can go now...Excalibur will be happier to have you” Kitty's hand touches his cheek gently as she shakes her head at this idea and adds “I like them, they are heroes, but, I love you, you evil asshole” and she leans close touching his lips and the kiss deep, in a way, it seals the deal between.

His hands palm her face so gentle as his golden eyes gaze at her doe eyes as Kitty blushing takes her dress feeling far more exposed than it was possible and Kurt only reply by kissing her again and touching her skin, especially, her only scar.

“My scar?” she asked breathlessly and the man only kisses her ear and replies “it was something horrible but it linked you to me, so, yes, I love your scar”

“You´re an evil asshole,” she said as Kurt leaves butterflies kisses on said scar and Kurt only chuckles at her reaction. His hand take hers and guide to the bed kindly Kitty with that pink hue on her cheek as her hands take her clothes inexpediently until his bare to the word. “and you´re commando”

“When I ever use something underneath?”  Kurt speaks as continues to kiss her and noticing the blush on her pretty face smiles kindly “are you ready?” the question has more meaning than any word can convey. Kitty stands up and makes Kurt be the bottom. “I´m ready, I read about this” Kurt chuckles again at such response but let her continue “I´ll claim you, you´re mine you evil asshole”

The woman looks at him curiously and how his body reacts to her. It makes a smile grows on her as Kitty touches his member, at first experimental touches, until judging by his eyes and his moans she is doing alright and changes to more touches. The seed was what she expected and couldn´t help by taste(it not bitter was as the book suggested) and gaze back as the man is giving an intense look that she´s not opposed to.

Now adjusting his member on her core they begin to move slowly and Kurt can only gaze as her body dances for him and him alone. Her hands hold his as the movements are getting harder and faster.

“Please, let it go” Kitty suggested looking at his golden eyes with love “Is ok, just let it go” And Kurt obeys letting go and never letting her hands go. She´s his and his alone.

Much later, Kitty and Kurt stay on the bed feeling each other breath. Nothing is easier and nothing that is worth comes easier.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The X-men were called to deal with some of the branches of Friends of Humanity. A mission easier to complete and for once the X-men are grateful for the King Magneto for such mission. As the last cells of this cult are under arrest with no problem...problem found them. In the form of a green Fox.

Rogue was tossed around like a ragdoll and can only grit her teeth, Talia is in shock since in her eyes Rogue is the strongest and if this person can do that to her...the X-men are in trouble.

Others X-men fall from Fox´s tricks until there´s no one, not even Talia, to face the Fox. Talia would have been dead if Rogue in a gallant move, the Fox´s words, attempted to save her by punching the creature again. Talia could see the green Fox shapeshifting into a man with two horns in his helmet.

“Loki” Talia speaks in terror and Rogue tries to absorb and it fails.

“Very gallant of you Rogue, however, I don´t have time to play with the X-men. I have big things to do, so, goodbye” Loki speaks disappearing leaving Rogue to take care of the mess.

“Talia, we have problems” is her only answer and Talia can agree with that.


	15. the fox part 2

  
N/A: I´m building something here.

Magneto is aware of his past. Genosha didn´t pop into Earth by magic(bad analogy as the Necromancer did help) the birth of Genosha was marked by many wars and political struggle. That Magneto never forgets as he´s aware of his own children plotting against him, in a sense, Magento can´t censure them as he did the same thing with Wanda in the past.

He could ask help from his supports or he could crush their little rebellion right away, but, as Magneto watches Billy and Tommy playing and little Luna on the arms of Crystal...The man thought on how his life gives and takes and his life is a cycle of taking and giving, maybe, King Magneto is ready to accept the final blow of his children. He deserves in the end.

The fake peace ends when Talia enters in the domains of the castle and in the view of Magneto and the man is perplexed to see Rogue carrying a badly hurt Talia. Is not unusual to see Talia with a few scratches or even tired, but never in such poor condition.

Wanda and Magneto may not like the origin as to how Talia exists, yet, Wanda is a mother and seeing her daughter in such state is enough to make her forget the rebellion, for now.

"Talia" Wanda´s voice caught the attention of her children and her new husband as well her twin brother. Using her powers she starts to heal Talia, but the spell isn´t working. Vision calms Wanda down as she is reciting the spell, explaining the injury Talia received is not from a human. As Vision is healing Talia(the blue girl stops moaning in pain) Wanda asks what happened "Rogue, who hurt my daughter?"

"Loki" Rogue explained and her anger changes to fear and Magneto is pondering what to do, after all, he´s still the master of magnetism. Loki is a lesser God, but, still a God and it caused grieve to the Avengers.

Pietro is not frowning or making any arrogant remarks for once as the man asked how Rogue is "Tired and with a big problem in my hands, I came here to ask help to Genosha and all the allies, Loki is after the soul stone" Wanda looks mortified as she looks to Vision and knows what this mean, the man, for his part, is not afraid of death.

"I refuse to let you die, I refuse to let my daughter die. We´ll do something" Wanda looks to her brother and to her father as a silent agreement is made, a temporary truce ...for now. Vision finished healing Talia and the blue woman is able to rose and is being held by her two little siblings, Billy and Tommy.

"Tell Charles Genosha has his back and if Loki wants a fight...he just got one" Magneto explained putting his helmet on and Rogue nods knowing they will need all the help possible.

________________________________________________________________________  
In fact, once she returns to the X-men headquarters without Talia(Salamander was informed the situation and is returning home) Betsy and Scott Summers are making plans. Betsy is trying to speak with Bloodstorm, but as Betsy puts "we have blood blood among us" a nice pun that did break the doom mood for a few minutes.

Jean Grey is dead (sacrifice herself to save her husband and daughter) and leaves Scott to deal with the X-men and its problem, Betsy stays to help and sometimes Rogue wonder if she the woman stay for more than heroic reasons.

"Rogue, and Genosha?" Scott asked and the woman confirms that Magneto will help for Professor X´s sake, the professor is helping the new students, Jia and Evan did take the news of seeing their seniors beat up.

Betsy closes her eyes and Scott seems to know what she is about to say and only says this "I prefer to never have to call help from him"

"I understand, my brother does not have kind words to say either, but, the Necromancer is powerful enough...it could be good to have an ally like him" Betsy explained and then smiles amused "Oh, you don´t need to be jealousy, I don´t like the colour blue at all"

This moment only makes Rogue realizes where the rumours come from, rumours apart, what will the X-men do now? Ask help from that leech is...then Rogue smack her head as she forgets Talia mentioned this crucial piece of information.

"Guys, the Necromancer has a girlfriend, who seems to be aligned with the Excalibur" Talia mentioned she is friends with Rachel but is not a full member "and if we asked through her...he may help us"

Betsy and Scott now look grateful for Kurt´s complex love life. Rogue assured them this woman is his girlfriend and he is very fond of her ("Talia told me it is rare for her father to show that much interest on someone...we may have a chance to get his help thanks to her")

"Well, what´s her name?" Scott asked and Betsy gives the name, explaining her brother wasn´t sure if she was there on her free will "Her name is Katherine Pryde or Kitty Pryde"

_______________________________________________________________________  
Princess Yana has now 19 years old and soon will make 20, Proteus knows his time is coming to an end and the only reason for still being able to breath is that the man is a good leader.

"Good morning, Proteus" Yana smiles gently as her sword is stained with blood and Proteus is trying so hard to pretend this is normal or that this is not a warning.

"Good morning princess"

____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is fetching water for her bird friends, no secrets or spying today, just a bird helping another bird. As she about to fetch water from the well(the circus is moving again and only make this stop to get supplies) a raven stops on her shoulder and speaks with her.

"Wait, he´s ...here again?" Kitty asked and the raven nods.

 


	16. the fox part 3

Swan au (the fox part 3)

N/A: I´m building something here is my new motto.

Princess Illyana´s birth is coming and a party is being prepared with all the requirements a princess needs and Illyana Rasputin can pretend to enjoy the pink ribbons and the sweet perfume as any good girl should. While the others coming and go to prepare the party, Yana has time to ponder about the situation and the future waiting for her and her people.

“Princess Illyana” Proteus is courteous. The rumours of Yana´s power can only be enhanced by seeing the girl in front of him. Her soulsword is legendary and Proteus knows the woman can kill him in many ways...ways not even his máster could predict.

“Hello, Proteus,” her devious smile and horns don´t lose its power even with the pinkest dress she is wearing “I heard some rumours about a certain green Fox and I know you must know something...tell me Proteus” the man gulps loudly and explain.

“It is Loki...the lesser God of Asgardian...he attacked the X-men and wants the soul stone” Proteus explains “he also attacked Talia Maximoff and Genosha is ready to make him pay” Yana listen to the explanation and can see how Scarlet Witch is feeling.

“I take your plan is to remain neutral” Yana states and Proteus nods “too bad, we´ll help Genosha and if you have any problem with my decision...we can talk” her smiles have fangs now and Proteus shakes his head. “Good, and what you thought about my idea?”

“A nice retirement on Emeralds Island is a nice idea, I take it” Proteus is not a fan of the place, yet, this far better than being murder by Yana or her minions.

Loki has a plan and Mephisto likes to hear the said plan from Loki. The man loves to cause chaos as much Mephisto and is a win-win situation. Mephisto is in his realm, not hell, no, that realm belongs to Belasco now.   
“So, tell me again, why you need the soul stone that much” Mephisto asks as Loki is making himself comfortable in his realm, truly only Loki to feel welcome here...or Mephisto is that great of a host.  
“I need to cast a spell to make Asgardian finally mine” Loki states proudly and Mephisto can say he really does not care for such plot, however, the chaos he brings along is wonderful. The man can shapeshift to a Fox and Mephisto can say this is a perfect animal for Loki.  
Kitty Pryde is picking flowers, herbs to be more exact, for a potion and she is taking potion lessons better than Kurt imagine. The man is resting as the circus take a week off, are a national Holiday in the city they are in and a religious one ...so, no one will leave their houses so soon. Kurt can take a week off as well as the few living members of the circus.

The woman wants to make a sleeping potion for herself. The picking items moment is put in a halt as Excalibur arrives. A raven is on Kitty´s shoulder(“is very sweet of you, my friend, but I can protect myself”) remains as Captain Britain takes the lead to speak with Kitty.


	17. the fox part 4

 

N/A: Shot one because ...I want Roberto to be the one to talk about the boto cor de rosa with Yana...is a Brazilian myth after all.

Roberto Costa is a Brazilian´s mage related to fire, in his humble opinion, God was not very creative with his power as Brazil and fire are linked throughout history that is almost a cliche make Brazilians mages have fire powers.

Yana is preparing for the war against Loki, according to her master(and father, but Sunspot has enough self-control and loves his life) Mephisto is giving information regards the soul stone and each mage in this realm.

Sunspot could see that may the information he has is not important, on the other hand, it will be a lesser mystery for them to solve and well, Sunspot did dig deeper to find this one out.

"Hey, Magik" Roberto waves at Yana to get her attention as the woman is giving her final orders to her soldiers, Loki, in her own words, is a pathetic loser...but is a loser who is causing trouble in the most defenceless part of the borders and Magik is not pleased.

Roberto knows Magik can kill him with her pinky finger, yet, this does stop the older boy to scoop Yana and mess with her hair. This is a privileged few can have.

"Alright, Sunspot, stop goofing around," she said in her mocking tone pretending to be one of her tutors(the not demonic ones) "did you have any news?"

"Not sure if is relevant now, but is about the Necromancer´s girlfriend" now this get her full attention as Sunspot continues his speaking "first, do you know about the myth of boto cor de rosa?" Yana blinks comically and Sunspot continues "the legends say that once in a full moon, the boto, uhm, let´s say pink dolphin, can shape into a handsome man and date the woman of the village"

"Zoofilia ok" Yana counter-speak and let her friend continues.

"Turns out is not only botos who can do that...the Necromancer´s girlfriend was a swan...now she´s human and she was attacked by the green fox" Yana is pondering this revelation "her name is Katherine Pryde and the leader of Friends of Humanity did kidnap her...Grayson Creed was destroyed along with all the main branch by the Necromancer"

"So, he likes the swan woman?" Yana asked and Sunspot only nods. Is a good piece of information. "For now, let´s focus on Loki and his plan. Any news from Genosha?"

"The security is tight and paranoid, Amara tried to make contact but they didn´t let her...They are not prepared to fight Loki" Sunspot makes this observation and Magik reluctantly agrees.

_________________________________________________________________  
Loki is a man with a mission. He wants Asgard to be his completely and he can only do that with the soul stone, his brother didn´t notice he´s gone for now and he can use this to his adavantage.

The pile of dead animals does not longer satisfy the man. Not even the memory of killing that dumb swan. Speaking on a dumb swan, he wanted to pay a visit to her, however, the Necromancer and Excalibur are talking...no doubt plotting against him.

Fools, I´m a god, nothing can stop me.

And as Loki is conjuring a medallion it only reaffirms his beliefs. The medallion can enhance his power to 10 times more and all he had to do is kill 1.000 animals(as the dumb swan is still alive...he had to kill one more)

A crazy smile plays as now nothing can be on his path. Victory is the only outcome.

 


	18. The fox Final Part

N/A: this is arc is peaking to the climax.

Brian is a man of good, is a leader and knows how to do his duty as the best a good leader, however, as Excalibur is facing the Necromancer once again. No one is happy to see each other, yet, Loki is a threat that can unity them if for a brief moment.

* * *

 

“And why I should make an alliance with you?” Kurt´s barbed tone is showing his arrogance or confidence in the situation, yet, Brian knows his malice is direct to Rachel, the Necromancer is prone to jealousy and can´t forget that Rachel and Kitty do, occasionally, hang out.

Kitty watches the scenes and can´t figure it out the animosity direct to each other in the room. Kitty holds Kurt´s hand and speaks calmly, not minding he's the powerful Necromancer.

“Kurt, please, look at me” his golden eyes gaze into her brown eyes “Kurt, Loki is not powerful, he´s dangerous and sneaky, Loki does play fair” Kitty warns him and Kurt ponders this for a moment and says “me neither, if the son of bitch can attack my daughter, I´ll fight hard”

“Vision already healed Princess Talia” Rachel speaks, maybe, deep down, wanting to ruin his mood. Brian was sure Kurt would have a fist of jealousy, yet, Kurt seems relieved. Yes, Brian and Rachel may not be romantic at heart, but, there´s no love triangle going on. Kurt Wagner can love Kitty Pryde after all.

“Either way, he dares to attack Talia, I won´t let that slide, now, for the so-called alliance…” Kurt smiles devious and Brian and Rachel aren´t so assured by such smile. In the end, it was Kitty who assured a tentative and terse alliance for a small moment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The alliance, if that´s the right word for this group, is fragile at best. Wanda and Vision may pretend Kurt is not there, but Illyana and Kurt are gazing at each other as predators ready to kill each other. The X-men and Excalibur are the only ones with good story among them. Kitty is grateful she has a friend with Rachel and Meggan as Kurt is in the mode to kill.

“Do we have a plan?” Kitty asked not wanting to sound petulant as today this is not a regular mission as rescue little ducks(why no one believes those birds are the spawn of the devil?)

“Yes, as matter of fact, we do” Meggan states proudly “Loki´s giant frost is going to attack Genosha, however, they are icy creatures the weather is not adequate for them and the spell is not strong enough to keep their bodies”

“But is 30 giant frost,” Kitty asked nothing how this could work, no one is paying attention at Yana and Kurt ready to murder each other. Kitty will stay with Excalibur to help the citizen to evacuate, as Kurt and the other mages will fight Loki on even ground.

Kitty is not happy with this, she wants to kill Loki herself, however, Kurt, shocking everyone, didn´t let Kitty go to the battle and think is a far better idea to stay with Excalibur“I won´t lose you” Kurt gently touches her face. And Excalibur has the evidence (once again) that Kurt really loves this woman.

Loki sends the giants to the border of Xanax and Genosha, however, his giants are destroying an empty city. There´s no one, until the first giant melt, thanks to Rachel Grey.

Kitty make a shield protecting the last remain group of civilians(sadly, they couldn´t take everyone in time) as Captain Britain punch the giant, his aim is the magical eye, as Meggan explained, those creatures are powerless without the eye, just take the eye and the battle is over. Meggan is proving correct as the giant falls.

Kitty and Rachel are taking the last group to the safe place, Kitty and Rachel improvise in such a short time, to make this magic safe house. “Kitty, is this the last group?” Rachel asked her mind is not focusing enough to see for herself. “I don´t know, let´s search again, no casualties if we can avoid” Rachel nods.

Meggan and Brian are dealing with the giants.

Wanda, Vision, Magik and Kurt are dealing with Loki and the man has a mad smile on his face(Kurt feels insulted as this appear to be a weak version of his own smile) Magik summon spells only Belasco could have taught (Kurt notes that for later) and, Kurt has to admit, is impressive, no wonder people sing her name, however, the spell did nothing to stop Loki.

“Little girl shouldn´t be on the battlefield” Loki send a magic blast to Yana that makes the blonde fly away, Wanda is impressed and enrage. Loki chuckles. “Hello, Wanda, thank you for bringing me your husband to me, I need the soul stone” Lokie tries to grab, but, Vision phases and using one of his spells, starts to mess with Loki´s molecules.

Wanda holds Vision´s hand as Kurt look at the deformed Loki who only laughs like an insane person and quickly is back to his normal phase, Wanda is using a spell to change reality, one where Loki is never born, but, nothing happens.

Kurt is attacking with his necromancy, yet, failing. Yana is back again and is using her sword, now the 4 mages are attacking Loki together(arrogance or naivety makes them think one of them could take Loki down) and even with thr 4 of them is no use.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meggan and Brian defeat the last giant and now can see the big battle, and a look of worry is shared with the couple, is Loki really that strong. Kitty and Rachel inform no civilian or small mage was hit during the battle, in fact, now the giants are melting, the city has no real damage, aside from snow and water.

“Are they still fighting?” Rachel asked recalling that her father often mentions how Loki is not a big deal.

Kitty stands her arm as raven land softly on. The raven then whispers something in her ear and Kitty´s eyes widen. “Thank you, Raven” and looks at the others members of Excalibur, unsure for a moment, then, decides to risk anyway.

“Guys, I need help...I think I know how to defeat Loki” Kitty speaks and the others are lsitening.

____________________________________________________________-___________________________

Loki prove to be more powerful than all of them, even more than Kurt, as Wanda is defeat and in the floor feeling pain and Vision is bleeding. Loki is smiling like a lunatic. The man put wards around the battlefield as no one would interupts them.

“Well, we can´t have everything” Loki speaks looking at Kitty Pryde in the field, Kurt is badly hurt and is shouting to Kitty to get out. “Don´t worry, I´m fine, this is no big, he´s not a big deal” she replied to Kurt, offering a smile.

It was Rachel who opens the ward letting Kitty enter. Loki is not paying Rachel or Kitty any mind, not even the birds flying close to him.

“You dumb swan, I´m the most powerful god now, what´s a dumb swan-like you can do against a god?” his words ring with a megalomaniac and didn't notice the raven now leaving, nor what it has in her mouth. The said Raven is now on Kitty´s shoulder as deliver the medallion to Kitty and only now Loki notices what he lost.

Now his arrogance is gone. She can´t use the medallion, only magic people can. Loki thought to try to save his own face. His horror only grows as Kitty puts the medallion and with her eyes glowing(and ignoring the pain), she only speaks “you know, this is more impressive than your dumb tricks” Kitty replied smiling as Loki is stepping back.

Kitty punch him breaking all the illusions he puts on himself, in fact, the punch hits all it has Loki´s essence(she does not feel bad for Kid Loki) as she beats up again, again and again. Finally reduce adult Loki, to a small child.

A part of her wants to kill Loki, a payment to the scar she will wear for the rest of her life, however, she shoots lighting bold to the sky. And looks at Loki serious, in one minute Thor the God of Thunder shows up not needing to be brief to know what happened. He only stares sadly at his brother.

“Thor, god of thunder” Kitty speaks unphased by the god himself, “ I ask you to retrieve your brother and make sure the one called Loki won´t ever return, make an Asgardian's promise and if you break shall Odin die 100 times”

Thor nods “I shall promise that my little brother won´t ever put his feet here” and grabs Loki as is a potato sack, however, before the two could go.

“Wait,” she speaks emerging power in raw form, and making sure to ignore the amount of pain “Asgard own me for not kill him”

Thor is serious for a moment and nods. “Thank you for not have killed my brother” and with that exchange, Thor is gone and Kitty passes out. Her Raven friend takes the medallion discretely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty opens her eyes to see herself in a hospital and with few bandages on her forearm, and a few on her legs, she whines in pain as Kitty slowly  rise from the bed and look around, where is she?

“You wake up,” Kurt asked now entering in the medical bay of Genosha(the Royal symbol gives away) and she notices other mages there as well. “How are you?”

“Tired and in pain, but fine” Kitty replied.

“Katzchen, what you did back then…” Kurt states gazing into her eyes “Was awesome! and when we arrive home you will tell me how you did that” Kitty bites her lips as Kurt seems to know her trick. “But that´s not important, just rest, you were passed out for 2 days, Excalibur was impressed, hell, everyone was impressed”

“Kurt, they shouldn´t be impressed, Loki is a whinny bitch” Kitty explained and notices the flowers, the first was from Excalibur, and the second was from The royal family, the third was from Princess Yana and the last is from Kurt.”Wait, 2 days?! Holy fuck”

“Yeah, Katzchen, Holy fuck”


	19. the confrontation part 1

Swan au ( The confrontation part 1)

N/A: The final confrontation is coming and I´m building something here

Princess Illyana is no more, no, now she´s Queen Illyana and has at her dispose all the resources of Xarnax at her beck call, Proteus is smart enough to take a hint and leave and cutting ties with Xarnax completely, Magik is pleased to know that once Proteus is gone so does the ties with the Necromancer.

Karma enters in the throne room, normally, the coronation would have more flare, however, the blonde woman was itching to rule and to purge any contact the Necromancer may have. Karma has the report in regards to the last mission. Of course, Karma did the obeisance in respect and to tease Magik as she does not like such formalities.

“Yana, the last sympathizing of the Necromancer was expelled from Xarnax, now, they only serve the crown, as long the crown serves them” Karma explained as she too comes from a kingdom where the rulers decided to workship fake gods and let the people starve, and in retaliation, the people make a revolution.

“Now, comes the hardest part” Yana speaks as a ruler “Make sure the Necromancer never dares to put his filthy hands on Xarnax ever again”

“How to do that? An alliance with Genosha won´t be enough, Vision and Wanda weren´t enough to face Loki, Loki! of all people” Karma gestures as Loki does not have a good reputation.

“Yes, I know that Loki is a trickster and a self-aware coward” Yana speaks breaking the arm of her chair, it seems, Karma mentally concluded, the confrontation with Loki was a blow to Yana´s ego. “But this does not matter for now” and Yana gives a smile that resembles too much of her father.

“You look like you have a plan, should I read your mind to break the suspense or can you share it?” the tone is polite but is always nice to tease(and not be torn to shreds) Yana.

“Yes, Roberto told me about them…”Yana closes her eyes and speaks Portuguese in a slow tone “boto cor de rosa” she tries again to see if is correct and continues “is a story of an animal who can shape into people...The necromancer is dating a human swan” and Yana silently adds, who defeated Loki…

“Oh, and your brother did mention a swan…”Karma speaks slowly getting Yana´s line of thinking “you will accuse her?”

“Is a way to gain leverage, but, I want to wait a little more, get more information, Amara and Roberto are helping me with that as Rhane, Dani and Doug are with Excalibur as well” Yana explained and she can see the logic behind this decision, no one would suspect Dani Moonstar or Rhane and adding Doug it is easier to put them as innocent triple (Doug already knows Kitty, the Swan, likes to hang out with Excalibur)

“But I admit, accusing her of my brother´s actual situation is unfair...he wanted to do far worse than marry a swan” Yana replied darkly. Karma nods, the incest incident is still talked about(and think about, as Karma found out)

“You´ll try to accuse the swan of something else…” the question is left in the air as Yana is merely ponder, once again, resembling too much her father.

“Is an option, now, enough of plans, tell me, Karma, are you liking your new home?” Yana asked as if a minute ago she wasn´t just plotting against the powerful and evil necromancer.

Truly, Zaorva, what odd girl you lead me to. Thought fondly.

__________________________________________________________________________  
Epilogo

In the New Hell, has no need to holiday as time is an illusion, however, the Queen of the land(lands) wanted to have a moment with the family, hence Belasco and Yana sitting together and crossing their arms as they ignore each other.

“Oh, don´t make such face, you two” Kitty puts a cake on the table and before anyone could ask she ads “is my birthday and I want to celebrate with you two, my family”

Belasco and Magik share the same expression as time is irrelevant for them, but, for Kitty time still matters.

“Mom!” Magik speaks not wanting to admit she forgets and is followed by

“Katzchen!” Belasco speaks once again sharing the same sentiment of Magik

And they celebrate the moment with the only person in the universe that can make such a feature. Kitty Pryde.


	20. Confrontation part 2

N/A: The medallion's subplot will be closed.

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336

@sailorstar9

[Kitty was wearing this](https://www.google.com/search?q=rpg+dress&rlz=1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwju_OWEpq3hAhWWHLkGHXuFC0wQ_AUIDygC&biw=1366&bih=657#imgdii=btzZ0X_UwE8JlM:&imgrc=lQJse92MazxOyM:)

The big war was over and yet the consequences are still lingering in anyone´s lives, Genosha and Xarnox are building an alliance and creating plans to an emergency in case of a new attack, which, Wanda is sure will happen again.

Vision and Wanda are unity again as they discuss what to do in case a new enemy tries to take the soul stone. And the conversation always leads to how Kitty defeats the Nordic God and how they can increase their defences.

* * *

 

"Wanda?," Vision asked as the woman is plotting mimicking her twin brother to perfection "What are you thinking?"

"Ways to remove father, the safety of Genosha, our kids' safety and alliances with Magik, and most important, how are you?" now her tone is somewhat sweet and Vision offers a kind smile.

"You forget the most important question" Vision offers as they are in the balcony "how are you, Wanda?"

"Tired, my love, really tired, Loki may not be a problem but this means Genosha may not survive the next encounter ...or that we may not be enough" Wanda gesture as her kids, Billy and Tommy are playing in the garden, small kids of 6 years old blissfully unaware of what could have happened.

"True, many what-ifs that could have happened here, yet, we are here and so is Genosha and worry for what could have happened can blind you from what is happening" Vision holds Wanda´s hand and getting a real smile from Scarlet Witch.

"You´re right, I can´t worry for so many what-ifs, I have to enjoy the moment and I´m in a state of worry, relief and happiness as this is over and hopefully won´t happen again" Wanda states as Vision kisses her hand.

If anything like Loki happens again they can ask Kitty for help and this is enough to make Wanda want to relax as Vision so insist.  
____________________________________________________________________

If someone was brave enough to come closer to this house they could admire, by distance, the lonely swan swimming so peacefully, however, this house is haunting by the mere presence, the mere name of Kurt Wagner, the Demonic Necromancer, so, in a sense, this lonely Swan will have all the privacy she wants.

Once the lake starts to boring the beauty of the swan, the bird flies away from the lake and is on the backdoor, except, the swan is no longer the swan, but, a woman wearing a soft pastel blue dress and have her hair and feet wet.

"Yeah, I shouldn´t have swin that deep" Kitty confesses to herself as she looks at her human feet amused as she enters in the house barefoot. Kurt, is there, waiting for her.

"Hello, Katzchen," Kurt asked calmly, actually, eerily calm and Kitty knows she can´t dodge this conversation anymore. "Have a good swing? Now tell me, how did you defeat Loki?"

"Ok, Ok, promise you won´t be mad or afraid" Kitty starts as she takes a deep breath and explains herself "It was the medallion, a relic that belongs to Zaorva" the name make Kurt shivers and Kitty take pity on him as avoid to use the name again "SHE created the medallion and to use you must kill many, many, many and many creatures, Loki, found out and use"

"Ok, and how did you get it?" Kurt asked recovering from the mini-panic attack he had.

"My friend Raven get for me, and before you ask, no, the medallion is not with me...Raven is my friend but she obeys SHE first and foremost so she delivers the medallion back" Kitty explained and even tell the part Excalibur play in the plan.

"Oh, Right, Rachel can open shields, albeit it was a small fracture" Kurt nods and then looks back at her "you almost die to kill Loki and in the end, you spare his life?"

"To get favour from Asgard," Kitty said and sighs "I still would like to kill him, trust me, but, his death would bring more Gods here and I fear we wouldn´t survive...Kurt" she now speaks looking directly at his golden eyes "SHE could have come here and if you are thinking in get the medallion..."

"NO, NO and NO. The last thing I need is to face Zaorva ...again" Kurt is now shivering and Kitty holds his hand until the man calms down. "Ok, but, next time don´t go to Excalibur, I´m here too"

"But...you told me to stay with Excalibur because it was safer"

"I was wrong, next time, you stay next to me"

"Make your own mind, elf" Kitty finishes the discussion and smiles at his reaction.

"Fine, stay closer to me next time" he speaks to get the final word and Kitty kisses his check.

"Ok, Mr Necromancer"


	21. interlude

N/A: Too many prompts with Swans as a chiselled woman and that makes me want to write this.

Kitty Pryde is just returning from a mission with Excalibur, nothing serious, it was a kidnapping that was not a real kidnapping, to sum up, a princess was forced to marry a prince she loathes and decides the best way to get rid of such terrible faith is to stay with a dragon.

Captain Brittain explains the situation to the family and told Excalibur won´t kidnap the princess to do their bidding, so, in the end, the wedding was cancelled and the family is trying to reconcile with the princess.

Kitty decided to enjoy the free time decides to speak with Giselle, Kurt once confesses to Kitty that exists other swans like Kitty in this area but he never ventures to see for himself.

"They named her Giselle, yes, no one, managed to speak her real name so Giselle it is" Kurt´s voice ring in her mind and Kitty can understand as someone humans can have difficulty with the language of swans.

She´s on the pond looking at the swans and changes herself into one, the group is more than quick and happy to accept Kitty in the group, especially Giselle. Once when the swans got bored and Giselle and the other girls invite Kitty to drink tea.

Once Kitty is in her human form she´s quick to notice how the other swans are ripped and tall. Kitty Pryde is not happy to be the shortest and petite swan.

(Tales of cute princess that are swans and then brides invade her mind and Kitty would like to stab a prince right now)

Giselle, the leader of the pack, is speaking about her lover with such fondness that is akin to how she talks about Kurt and the woman blushes because honestly, is she always that corny talking about Kurt? He´s her soulmate...she has all the rights.

"Anna, my love!" Giselle opens the door to see a prince(Kitty smiles deviously as her prays have been answered)and the mood quickly changes "who is this?"

"Sweet, this is Prince James, he speaks in lyrics that we´re destined to be married because he´s above ordinary relationships and I must be a delicate swan" Anna finishes and Kitty can see how a human would come to such stupid conclusion. Anna is a petite just like Kitty.

The prince draws his sword is looking at the pack of women as an animal looks to a predator. "Be behind me, my sweet bride, I´ll protect you from those...brutes"

"Brutes?" Kitty repeats the word feeling her blood boils, how dare this man call them brute. Giselle is far too tall and has too many muscles to care for such word.

"Brute? No, Prince Whatever, I´m a swan" she walks towards him just like a real swan would do "I´m fucking elegant" and she takes his sword and break it, muscles and strong skin is indeed a mortal combination.

The other swans' circle around the prince crackling their fist. And the young man is regretting his entire life. Kitty did push him and soon the prince was demoted to be a mere "human ball" to the pack.

The young man is screaming loud and asking to be left alone. And the swans only reply "But, my love, we´re destined by fate, a swan and a prince, you´re far above normal relationships"

And only when the prince promised to never bother Anna or anyone another woman again, the game is over and the young man is running away in fear letting Anna deal with, in his words, crazy swans.

Anna kissed Giselle, actually, Giselle has to lift Anna so they can kiss and then the tea was finally served and Kitty is pleased, although, she´s still not getting why she´s the petite swan.

"Kitty? Have you try to work out?"

"You know what? I´ll try that"

 

 


	22. confrontation part 3

N/A: Yana is Yana! Kymri will show up here but she won´t be used as I often use her.

The Kingdom of Lunux is burden with a name that is linked to Xerox, as it was Rasputin´s family who funded this land to rule, the initial idea was to unite the lands, however, the people resist to such an idea, at time, Rasputin´s family was aligned with devious characters and the people of Linux didn´t want to be in the middle of such affair, in the end, independence was granted and now Linux and Xerox are political allies ...not by choice.

Courtney Ross is not exactly thrilled in having Linux as allies, however, is better be on their side than against. She married the king of Linux, a wedding many badmouth as being a means for the woman to rise to the throne, Kymri is sure that´s was Courtney´s intention.

Yeah, this is a political game. No time for love.

And when the king dies, everyone points fingers at Courtney, yet, it was Princess Yana with her demonic magic that proves who was the real killer, the king´s brother. Yana arrives at the right moment, otherwise, Courtney would be throw in the dungeons in the best case scenario.

Such help wasn´t offered for free and as Courtney look at the now Queen Magik, Courtney knows she´ll charge the favour.

"Magik" Courtney Ross greet politely and Magik has some social sense to greet in the same way, however, her devious smile speaks loudly. "I think you know why I´m here"

"A favour for a favour, very well, I´m here and listening, Magik" Courtney let the documents be on the second draw as Magik´s request is her priority number 1.

  
"How is Kymri?" Magik asked noticing the princess´s absence. Courtney has no reason to lie here "when she accused me of murder her own father she was dead set in see me dead, however, when you prove it was her uncle...she didn´t take this very well, she joined Zaorva´s cult and wants to follow the God´s word, I told that girl...I forgive her, no reason for such extreme act...but she´s there with Zaorva now" Courtney explained with a certain sadness, few know but Courtney can´t have children(a mission gone wrong did take this choice from her) and Kymri was almost like a daughter, almost.

Magik nods, certainly storing that information for later, but, deciding to be straightforward "I´d have favour! Ask Excalibur to solve a problem, no matter what is, just call them" Magik speaks and Courtney frowns knowing there´s more here "and when they solve the problem make them be an arrest, not serious, Linux has many social protocols, you can be creative"

"I dated Captain Brittain, if I did that...people will think I´m a crazy ex." Courtney explains and Magik can only reply "be creative" replied with a smug smile and Courtney can´t give a snap reply(no, not with Magik, neve!)

"Very well, will they be here for long?" Courtney asked and Magik´s smug smile continues "No, Courtney, let them arrest until I come to save them, do that and the favour will be paid"

Courtney nods and she can ask Excalibur to deal with a situation that´s nagging Courtney´s mind for some time, bandits using invisible powers to steal money.

________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Brittain is surprised that Courtney is asking for his help, Meggan also shares the sentiment and is not exactly thrilled to work with one of her husband´s exes, however, she´d trust Brian and she´s a heroine, no time for being petty.

Kitty was invited to come as well, and Kurt, the Necromancer is not thrilled with that either and did tag along as well(is an awkward mood for everyone involved and Kitty is thinking in change into a swan and fly away)

The Necromancer didn´t do much as the invisible bandits are easy to fight and win(Kurt, thought for a moment, yeah...is too easy!) and once the bandits are under arrest, the Queen takes them to thank each member.

"Kymri usually would be here to grant the heroes, but, she´s with Zaorva now" Courtney explained and Kitty saw how the man shiver for a moment. Captain Brittain and Meggan are more than ready to leave...however, Queen Courtney stops her speech and looks at the glass Kitty refuses.

"Refusing to drink our drink is an offence!" Courtney speaks angrily and soon guards point their spears at the Excalibur...even Kurt. "That´s a capital crime"

"Refusing a drink?" Kitty asked and Captain Brittain is trying to argue the case. Kurt is silent...there´s something going here.

"As you´re not aware of the law, I can be lenient, however, you won´t be leaving the country today" Courtney answers, until, a new voice joins the conversation.

"Courtney? Really, is just a drink, such old laws need to be changed," Magik shows up with her committee, how interesting that the Queen choose today to show up to this country.

"But...Magik!" Courtney tries to argue but the blonde Queen waves her reply "let them go, Courtney, if I had to punish everyone who commits any misdeed...well, you wouldn´t be here"

Courtney watches as Excalibur is siding with Magik, a favour for a favour, and she is making a great villain.

"Very well, I ´d take Excalibur owns Magik favour then... Even archaic laws have power in the modern world" Courtney speaks looking at Captain Brittain.

"Excalibur does have a favour to pay to Magik" Brian and Meggan repeat those words. Kurt is frowning at such words and crosses his arm(a weak attempt to arrest, attempt to bring them here...something is wrong and he did use this plot before)

"This is a fake situation to force favour!" Kurt declares and no one pays attention to him, no one but Kitty.

Kitty looks at Magik talking friendly at Excalibur and at Kurt. "I´d believe in you, but, we can use this opportunity to watch what Magik wants, after all, she´s Belasco´s student"

Kurt nods but lets his tail wrapped around her waist as Magik waves at them...Kurt is not pleased with the blonde Queen and if Belasco´s student wants a fight....she may get one.

 


	23. confrontation part 4

N/A: So, the idea comes to mind to this confrontation.

Magik is a good host, a quality not every ruler can display, and Excalibur is happy to be one of her guests. Magik saved them from Courtney and ever since, Excalibur and the Kingdom have a close relationship.

Kitty does not feel bad to be in the palace again since her first and last presence here drove Piotr insane. She hardly thinks of the man, but, looking at Magik is hard to see any connection between them.

Meggan and Brian are addressing with Karma, who is explaining some of the reforms the New Queen did when the Queen herself approaches Kitty. A cat-like smile on her face as the woman offers a secretive smile.

"Do you like here?" Yana asked referring to the ball dance, Kitty is a swan by nature, and swans are ruthless.

"Is a lovely place" Kitty answers and Yana nods. "It was different since the last time you were here, oh, and my brother was never right in the head"

Kitty narrow her eyes at Yana who still offers that secretive smile. "I heard about him, he did many odd things while in power" she counters back firmly.

"Yes, and one of the many things he did was trying to fuck his sister" Yana comment as it was nothing. And, for this moment, Kitty´s mask drop, as she read tales of monarchies who inbreed and most of the time it wasn´t consensual.

"Magik" Kitty speaks with pity and worry, Kurt warned, and his warning is echoing in her mind, to not trust on what Magik will tell, anything could be a lie, but, why a woman would lie such fact? "I´m so sorry, that must horrible"

"It was, incest is a crime punished by death, ironic, some of my parents engage in incest in the past, my great uncle did marry his own niece, coincidentally, they die before the marriage was consummated," Yana explained, and by luck, there´s a picture of said people in the hall.

"Still, I´m so sorry" Kitty speaks as she tries to imagine how a girl would survive in such awful situation. Yana smiles and faces Kitty now. "Oh, don´t be sorry of something you didn´t do it, be sorry of something you help to do, your beloved necromancer planted his roots on my kingdom, and it was thanks to a beautiful swan"

Yana smiles, now, the smile is not so friendly "killing a swan a crime against this country, however, I´d think it won´t be necessary to kill a swan I just saved"

"I´d not care for Piotr or the kingdom, so, if you aren´t aiming at my head, you want something, if is the secret as to how I defeat Loki" Magik makes a face and the Necromancer and Magik both share the same sentiment towards Loki "then, I suggest go to the temple of Zaorva"

"What? No, I don´t care for Loki or how you defeat him...I want to talk"

___________________________________________________________________________

"I knew it" Kurt exclaimed victoriously and Kitty rolls her eyes. "Kurt, I never doubt you, so you gloat at me, makes no sense" the Necromancer pouts.

"She´s not happy you interfere in the kingdom and wants to make a deal with you" Kitty is hating to be the messenger here. "in fact she pretty much hates you and wants to talk with you in person, no tricks on your part or else" Kitty sighs and rolls her eyes again "the swan will get fried"

"How can you be so blase about a death threat?" Kitty only shrugs and Kurt wonders if this is a Swan thing. A devious smile creeps on his face if the little girl wants to play...he will play.

_________________________________________________________________________

Magik is wearing her armour and using the soul sword as the Necromancer is using the scarlet robe, the red death, yes, Yana read about, however, she also trained under Belasco´s harsh tutelage.

"So, you´re the student Belasco taught?" The Necromancer has an insane look on his face "the last one didn´t last much"

"Your swan won´t last much either" Magik replies and her eyes shift to red, same as Kurt.

_________________________________________________________________________

(I´m cheating here as I don't know how to do fighting scenes)

Magik is heaving as her last spell didn´t kill him, cause damages, yes, but he´s still alive. She´s not going to win. She´s not going to win.

Belasco...The name comes to mind. Belasco, Belasco and Belasco. Would she dare to use the favour?

No, I can´t...I´ll be in debt with him forever.

Magik uses the soul sword to deactivated one of his spells, he´s going to win and that makes the woman insane.

Wait, I know.

Casting a spell, Magik´s injuries are gone and she points her soulsword with a confident smile. "You may be a powerful Necromancer, I give you that, but, I´m the only one who has the Soulsword" Magik speaks and uses the sword to cut another of his spell.

(she ignores the fatigue)

"Why you don´t conjure a soulsword? And fight equal to equal?" Kurt is not pleased by this and Magik can feel it. "You can´t? So, you aren´t the most amazing Wizard in the world then, I can help with that"

Magik now has his attention, ignoring the pain, she continues as if nothing ever happened "let´s make a deal, oh Necromancer if you promise to never meddle with my kingdom again, I the great Magik will give you a soulsword"

"You can do that?"

"Of course, I´m Magik, not Nightcrawler"

Kurt watches her and Magik can summon Limbo now, any minute.

"Never bother Kitty again and I accept the deal"

Magik accept the terms.

___________________________________________________________________

Kitty hugs Kurt as the fight is over and a tie is concluded, Kitty swears she saw Magik trembling for a moment, but, she´s giving more attention to Kurt.

"I´ll get a soulsword" Kurt mentions proudly. Kitty advises to be careful, Magik is full of tricks. "I told you so". "Elf, this only work if ever doubt you and I didn´t"

___________________________________________________________________________

Magik crafted the soulsword and hand to Kurt, not before a blood oath is made, Kurt won´t meddle with her kingdom ever again in any shape or form and Magik promises to leave Kitty alone(the woman huffs indignantly at this) and only after this, Kurt receives a soulsword.

But, something is wrong, the soulsword in his hand is not working.

"Magik, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your soulsword...Necromancer, it is a soulsword, but not a functional one, you never asked for a functional sword"

Kurt has the look of pure hatred for Magik. Kitty won´t say I told you so and Magik won.

Omake:

Magik, once fulled healed, goes to Limbo, where Belasco is sitting on his throne and judging a poor soul to his hell.

"You didn´t call me, snowflake" Belasco replied.

"No, I didn´t need you" she answers hoping this would wound his ego.

"No, you´re saving this favour for late, sooner or late, you´ll call for my help, snowflake is only a matter of time, either way, it was a poor fight, you were outclassed by him, but, you´re way smarter and I´m proud of you"

"...thank you, Belasco"

 


End file.
